


Damage good/ arrow

by Rash_jaya



Series: Borken [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male Pregnant, Male-Female Friendship, Oliver Quuen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: An alternative universe where Omega Oliver Queen is married off powerfully Military Alpha. I was Lost at Sea, and for five years, I have had only one thought, one goal survive. Survive and one day returns home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning, not the pregnant boy who was shipwrecked but the broken man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city.Camo from other stars from other show plus few chapters are Hawaii five 0 and I messed with Hawaii five 0 timeline.





	1. Intor

Lisa come down in cotton short and her Academy T-shirt. She and Kono had planned to go  Surfing together with Samantha before going for breakfast just the girls, while the guy uncle Chin took the dads fishing.

Lisa has been home in Hawaii for two days she still had two more weeks to ago before had to head back to her team on base. Kono, Samantha and She were Surfing the pipeline one morning, it been six months two day and twenty-two hours to the day that Queen Gambit when down. She was standing on the rocky shore watching the waves come and go. Kono asked what she was thinking about?

She turned to face her aunt said, “Oliver, I tried to get him to surf here the last time we were here together, the boy was bad he kept wiping out, the better swimmer then he is a surfer” she laughed.

Kono asked, “I remember to see the two of you together after we got that nut Doctor for what he put Oliver through, you two were BFFs what happen?” Lisa sigh, look out to the water this was a story she had not told anyone.

Lisa said, “1999 Starling City, runway car involved in a hit and run, black sports car ran a red light, it hit Oliver Queen broken almost all his bones in his body and he had many internal injuries. But that wasn’t the worst. he hit his head really hard and had a traumatic brain injury. He was in a coma for over three weeks and the doctors told his parents that he wouldn’t wake up again. plus even if he did that Oliver Queen wouldn’t be me anymore. When he finally woke up he had amnesia, he has lost six years of memory. He did not remember us and the doctors told the Queen family, that he had to remember on his own and so we left Starling city, I left him behind in hope that he would turn up at grandpa doorstep one day looking for me. he never did regain his memory.”

Grace asked, “how did you two get back together and get married?”

Lisa smiled at the memory of the Vet’s ball at Starling City watching the ocean, She had this faraway look in her eyes when she speaks next, “We were family friends, he was one this guy that was a very good friend, but a dreadful boyfriend for many years. But then dad got an invitation to the vet benefactor ball in Starling City 2004, I there with my family. Mrs. Queen was in my ear about how wonderful person her son was, she came to see every day while we were in Starling city that week. I only agreed to go out with him on one date to shut her up. But one turning calling each other one a month to one a day and before I knew it I was in a relationship with Oliver Queen, a name that would not have ever made my list of potential husbands and the next thing I know is that we are married.”

Kono said, “you leave out something?”

Lisa smile, her aunt Kono knew her too well, She could never hide anything from her. She told them, “I was betrothed to Oliver when he had his accident only our parents knew of it” her voice was full of sorrow, it still hurt after all these years the face Oliver could not remember the time together or her for that matter. Kono and Samantha hug even thro they both knew that Lisa was not the hugging kind of person.

Lisa look out to the sea known that somewhere out there lay her husband and her unborn child. It had not changed her love for the ocean, however, she didn’t like mother nature ever much and it not like she could hit mother nature for taking her family from her.


	2. Flashback

Lisa could believe it what she was reading it was Email from Thea, it was a vitiation to a Wedding, Moira Queen, and Walter Steel it been three years to the day that Gambit when down, and now her mother in law was remarrying to her late husband friend from his company. The man Robert Queen had hand pick to his CFO. In the Email, Thea talked about how Walter has been blessing, how he was the one to get her out of her funk she was in after Gambit when down. Thea may have pointed at some point Mrs. Moira Queen would have to move on if not for her for Thea.

Lisa didn’t really know how she feels about it, she told her teammate that she was going to the gun range. She did not know if she angry at her mother in law or herself. When she found that letter waiting for her before her hand to hand training was not best of ideas, she had put seven of her fellow military personnel in the medical bay. She did not know if she should be upset that she did that or the fact that she is not really upset about what she did to this guys.

It did not help that her roommate Chief Kate Kenny been at her about what stuffed a stick of TNT up Lisa’s ass to piss her off so much every chance she got. Thankful Camden know how to hand Lisa, She was the one who told Lisa to hit the gun range then be ready to talk it through. She was out of ammo she had to get back to her room only thing her cousin and roommate were waiting for her. It was time to face the music.

It had taken over two hours to explain everything to this two and after all that Cam had told that she should go to the Wedding it may help and that was how Lisa found herself back in Starling City, Queen Mansion. For the first time in three years, the mansion was alive with life, the window was open the ballroom was decorated for a lovely wedding.

She looks around the old house smell like a rose, there were so many rose 100s if not 1000's of roses wound down and in and out of the staircase railing, tall white vases with white, yellow and pink long-stemmed roses in the long both side of the ail. White lace covered row and row of chairs face a beautifully decorated fireplace just like it had been three years ago.

She had spent the day shopping for the perfect dress with Thea and they had found it in a little shop in the Glades, Polyester, soft and comfortable, the dress is featuring strapless, sleeveless, backless, black-lace up closure and maxi length. It was Ivory white in color full length. Her hair was a high roller with a twisted bun up top. She remembers coming down the staircase with her dad in his white uniform, there were a lot of military uniforms the right where bride’s side of the family was sitting that day.

She remembers when her eyes meet Oliver’s, he had this smile that light up the room, his eyes were shining with happiness. She remembers the promise they made to one other that day. Lisa could never forget the words they said to each other that day.

Looking into Oliver's eyes in front of their friends and families. Oliver said, “You have many qualities many astonishing qualities. I fell in love with you for many reasons. From the moment you walked into my life, everything changed. I became a person that I didn't even know I was capable of becoming. I became the very best version of myself. That would never have been possible without our love. When you’re not around it just makes me realize how much I need you here…You’re my partner and I can trust you to be there for me even if you are miles away. You know just what to say, what to do, even when to stay silent with your words are not always needed. I know who you are. Whether you’re in a dress or uniform, you’re the woman that I love and you are the woman that make-believe in the impossible things”

Lisa smile and looking him in the eyes and said, “Oliver, our love gives my life meaning. It gives my life purpose and it brings us more joy than anyone can ever take away from us. It's worth living for, you are worth living for. Oliver Queen you are my true north, my home, my light, my everything.”

Lisa shakes off the memory and she looked around to see who had arrived and the who is who from QC was there at Wedding including the new IT girl fresh out of MIT Felicity Smoak. What especially surprise Lisa was the fact that Laurel Lance and her father alcoholic detective Quentin Lance were there too. After the Lance found out that Thea had been on the boat with Oliver Queen when the gambit when down. child. It was revealed only to Quentin that she had lost more than just her husband, that they have not told anyone that Oliver was with Child when the Gambit when down. It was every heated argument that had got every drunk police officer thrown out of the bar where he had been drinking.

Lisa walked outside, it was a beautiful day with blue sky and sunshine. She looks around at all the guess that was laughing and having fun and it reminds her of her reception help three years ago. She remembers Before long, many of the adults were happily blowing bubbles while the children in attendance chased them excitedly across the lawn. A small dark-haired girl of about eight giggled as she watched a shower of bubbles come down around Oliver and Lisa. She could help think that her son or daughter of three should do so now but that was not to be the case for poor Lisa.

She smiled and make nice with guess whose names just flow in through one ear and out other. She really did care for anyone these people, their want not Ohana, just A list of who’s who in Starling City. Most these people were not there for the Queen when the Gambit when down, while their life fell apart. There were few that she just wished she could make some of this guys just disappear like Malcolm Merlyn. It really creepy the way he watches Moira Queen like she was meat for him to eat at his pleasure.

Lisa slowly made her way to the gravesite where two empty coffins that lay six feet under her feet. Her Sunglass it on her face, she watches the gravestone with her husband’s name displayed for everyone to see. She knew that she could find Thea here. The young teenager was talking to her late brother. The sound of breaking up her Lisa's feet let her know that she had company. The young teenage look up she gives her sister in law a small smile but it ever reaches her eyes.

Lisa said, “if I have to smile and nod my head be polite to one more person I am going to shoot someone”

Thea said, “just until mom and Walter leave for their honeymoon, after that most this most these people are just here to kiss ass to the new CEO of Queen Industries will be leaving” she looks back at Lisa and for the first time she sees that it was Lisa it was then she notices that the dress that Lisa was wearing was her wedding dress been died nice shade of green it was Turquoise green and she added rhinestone decoration around just under the breasts. Thea think that this shade of green really did use Lisa, it made her eyes stand out, that the way she had her hair made her look younger than her age.

Lisa could hear footstep from behind her and for the sound, she knew that it was Tommy and Laurel coming their way. Lisa set her fake smile ready to greet them both, it was no secret that she did not like Tommy much only put up with him for Oliver. Thea greet of the two was more genuine than Lisa and has a lawyer Laurel could see it too, however, Lisa has never hidden her dislike of Tommy Merlyn in all the years she knows them.

“Laurel and Tommy,” she said before she even turns to face them.

Tommy was Mr. Clueless, he was just a selfish and reckless money spoiled brat. Use his father name Merlyn to bed girls and ladies alike and for a while, he had to pull Oliver along too, change the boy that Lisa knew someone she could not recognize. He now twenty-one year old and still he acts like brat throw around his father name to get what or who he wants, when he wants for his benefit and that was what rubbed Lisa the wrong way about Tommy Merlyn.

Tommy said, “love your dressed, that color is so you” this guy has been trying to get in her good book for years now.

Laurel said, “how is that you don’t seem to be sinking like the rest of us?” she pulled her heel out.

Lisa said, “wedges don’t sink” she left her long dress to show the girls her Turquoise green stylish, satin wedge with jute sole, grosgrain ankle ties, and a soft cushioned footbed for all-day comfort and gave her the height she really did not need.

Laurel said, “well you’re a smart one”

Lisa said, “not really I was Thea age I found out heels and gardens don’t get on with one other, cleaning the mud of heels was a bitch”

Tommy asked, “you girl heard what the flower girl at Lisa and Oliver wedding said to Oliver before the wedding”

Lisa remembers that little conversation with Oliver when the two of them had little alone time during the reception. Joanie was only two and a half year old at the time but still, it was very embarrassing.

Lisa and Oliver stood greeting well-wishers as guests milled around the reception area. During a moment alone, he said, "You look beautiful." He shook his head at himself. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have taken me so long to say."

Lisa gave him a dazzling smile in return. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

He smiled, then his eyes danced with mirth as the swept over her form, and he leaned closer. "And I have it on good authority that under that beautiful dress is some pretty underwear."

She looked at him quizzically. "Wh–"

Oliver said, "Or should I say, some 'pwetty undies,'" he corrected, his lip twitching in amusement.

Lisa snorted a laugh, covering her mouth. "Oh my God, Joanie?"

Oliver said, "She made a little announcement."

Lisa covered her face for a moment and shook her head, laughing. "To who?"

Oliver said, "Just me, Tommy, Mary, and Aunt Deb."

Lisa could believe it that little girl would have said something like that to Oliver in front of the Tommy of all people. She smiled adds, "Ohh, to have seen your face at that moment," she said, touching his cheek with a teasing smile. She takes out of her own mind by laughter girls and for a moment she wants to kill Tommy but she did a good job keep herself in check.

Thea said, “you remember what happen with my nails polish”

Lisa smiled told her, “I remember, you had to get redone after their discolored and…” Lisa smiled down at grave think about Oliver playful side, he can be goofy sometimes.

"Oh, look," Thea said, holding up her hands. "I got my nails done at that place you and I went, Lisa."

"Ohh, beautiful color," Lisa said, looking at the pale pink polish.

Thea grinned. "Guess what it's called?"

Lisa shook her head. "No idea."

"Kiss the Bride."

Oliver immediately gave Lisa a quick kiss.

She chuckled, shaking her head at him. "What?" he asked innocently, his eyes twinkled mischievously. "That's what she said to do."

Thea laughed. "That's what the nail polish color is called. Kiss the Bride."

Oliver leaned in again, and Lisa put a hand on his chest to stop him but then shrugged, laughing, and accepted his kiss.

Thea laughed and said, “who knew that Ollie could be goofball, but I never forget the Cam’s speech”

Cam stood, allowing Gus to help her clip a small microphone to her dress, and acknowledged the smattering of applause.

"As Uncle Steve said, I've known Lisa since we were I was a baby. And for the record," she held up her glass and gestured towards Lisa and Oliver, "I knew first." She reached for her best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I knew from the minute you came back to our room and told me you agreed to go out with a guy before he even knew you," she grinned, "and he repaid you by playing in your family Thanksgiving football game and lived to tell about it."

"I'm also happy to be here to share this day with Lisa and Oliver. After all, I was there when you were 'just friends,'" she air quoted, "and I was there when you finally admitted you were more. And in between, I watched you develop a complete language of silent conversations, jokes, hand and eye gestures not even Naval Intelligence could decipher." Cam smiled. "I also watched you develop a bond stronger than anything I've ever seen."

Oliver's hand found Lisa's, closing his fingers over hers "So, here's to my best friend, a fellow survivor of plebe summer, roommate, my own maid of honor, and her perfect match."

As the applause died down, she looked at Oliver. "Now, it wouldn't be us if I didn't say it took ya long enough, but that's some slamming ring, Girl." Oliver grinned held his hand up to everyone to see, and the crowd chuckled.

"Seriously, though, I've seen you and love my best friend for a very, very long time. You're a good man, Oliver Queen, and Lisa saw that from the day you met. I'm honored to stand with you both like you did for us at our wedding. I wish you a lifetime of loving each other. And now, I would like to pass the torch to my co-maid of honor, a girl it has been my immense pleasure to get to know over the last several years, the amazing Miss Grace Williams."

"I hope mine's not too long," she began. "When I met Lisa it was the first time it was at Football the Kukui Kings versus the Piikoi Scorpions. I remember I was really nervous about meeting Lisa, What if she didn't like me? What if I didn't get to see Uncle Steve as much? But when we got to meet she was the best. I loved her right away. She made a special lunch and cupcakes and I didn't realize it, but …" Grace smiled, "she was nervous to meet me, too!"

An 'aww' rose up when Lisa nodded, and she and Grace exchanged a smile. ." Grace moved to stand between Lisa and Oliver and fiddled with her glass of sparkling cider. "I love you both and I knew right away you were perfect for each other because Lisa smiled so much when you around or call. Then she smiled a lot more all the time cause of you. Lisa looks at you and her eyes get … well, softer. even if you're not looking at her, Lisa smiles every time she sees you. Even if you just went out to get the newspaper and came back. Anyway, I know you'll be super happy forever." She raised her glass above her head, "To Lisa and Oliver."

Lisa remembers Thea speech has Oliver best girl, She was only nine at the time smile and shook her head. "I sucked with a guy for a brother. But he kinda grows on you. Not long afterward, I met Lisa. And I couldn't believe his luck." Thea raised her glass in Lisa’s direction. "I still can't believe this brilliant, wonderful, beautiful person has put up with you, let alone agreed to marry you …" Thea smiled as the guests laughed. "That said, somewhere along the line, my stubborn, maniac of a brother became my best friend. I trust him with my life, and I am so, so happy for you. Actually, I'm happy for all of us, because Lisa has always made you so much more tolerable. Lisa, I've considered you family right from the beginning. You've always brought light into Oliver's life and you've brightened all of ours. For that alone, and for so much more, I love you like a sister and now you really are. To Oliver and Lisa” for someone so young, she had done a good job that day.

Her Father speech was one she never forget, "The fathers out there understand when you meet the man your daughter is dating – even if they don't call it dating –" he threw them a pointed look, "you size him up. In your own way. You size him up, and if you're being completely honest with yourself, there's at least a small part of you that's hoping he comes up short. Lacking somehow. So that you can point to that and say, 'There, that … that right there, that's why he's not good enough for my daughter. Even the most enlightened among us, who trust our daughter's judgment implicitly. Even us. You have to ask the questions. You have to make the observations … because that's your little girl. And it's your job. So I met Oliver," Steve continued, "and it was memorable … and we had lunch the next day, the three of us. And I left that lunch knowing Lisa had found someone special. Someone who truly sees her. Someone who wouldn't try to change her, but would make her better by loving her. You know it never actually mattered to Catherine and me whether Lisa and Oliver got married. We just wanted them to be happy. We wanted that for both of them because as my very wise wife said the other night, Oliver has been a son in all but name for a long time."

"So as I stand before you today I'm proud and I'm grateful. I'm proud of my incredible daughter Lisa and her husband Oliver. I'm proud of the exceptional human beings they are and the outstanding couple they make. I'm grateful to share this day with them and with family and friends. And I'm grateful to my wife, Catherine, for raising such a wonderful daughter with me, and for being my partner for so many years." From her seat, Catherine smiled beautifully at him.

"Please raise a glass with me," Steve said, lifting his own. "To Lisa and Oliver."

"To Lisa and Oliver!" a chorus of voices echoed. Lisa was again pulled out of her thoughts when a waiter told them that they were ready to move into the ballroom. it was time for Mrs. And Mr. Steel first dance. It was a good party that when well into the night.

I am glad that when my head finally hit the pillow in the wee hours in the morning. I was too tired to think about the fact that the bed was too big just for one person. this day had been hell for me, hear how I should move on like Moria Queen or I should say Mrs. Steel has done. the next person says that to me I am going kill. Late today I am heading back to my team, being here hurt too much even after three years I am not ready to say that Oliver is really gone. 


	3. Intor

Lisa world was spinning out of control, four years two months ago she lost her husband and father in law in when Queen Gambit when down in the middle of the storm and week ago she finds out her father Steven J McGarrett was arrested for killing governor Jameson. Lisa's head was spinning why the hell didn’t anyone tell her, she had to found out from TV NEWS. Red-faced Lisa called her grandpa Joe white who had informed he had just cleared her father's Name.

Joe had to wait for the Steve to be called to so that Joe could talk to Steve.

**Flashback**

Danny and

Danny asked, “Why are you smiling at me?”

Steve informed Danny “You're not wearing a tie, it suits you.”

Danny said, “No, I'm not wearing a tie. Cause there's no dress code for an out-of-work cop.”

Steve asked, “You get any leads on Wo Fat?”

Danny said, “Uh, no. Nothing yet.”

Steve asked, “How's your family? How's Rachel? She getting morning sickness yet?”

Danny said, “Yeah, she's, uh She's excellent. Listen, I know you don't like visitors, but this guy wouldn't take no for an answer”

Joe asked, “so Let me guess, the governor had it coming?”

Steve said, “You, uh, you didn't have to come down here, sir.”

Joe asked, “You okay, son?”

Steve said, “I'm fine. Nothing Hell Week didn't train me for.”

Joe said, “Your man tells me the lieutenant governor's trying to move up your trial.”

Steve said, “I heard. The new guy, he wants to show the public he's a zero-tolerance type, so convicting me of Governor Jameson's murder is his first order of business.”

Joe said, “Well, we are here to make sure that doesn't happen. Lisa pissed, I got signed to missing out in middle East just to keep her from coming home”

Steve said, “Thanks, Joe”

**End Flashback.**

Joe told her that her father had been out and on the run has far had HPD knew, that Danny got a called to tell them that Steve was attacked. he and Chin want to see Victor Hass who attacked Steve, only to go on the run so he could prove that he didn’t kill the Governor.

**Flashback**

Danny said, “What, this was your plan all along? Huh? Frame McGarrett, get him in here so you could take him out?”

Victor said, “I wasn't trying to kill him. I was trying to save his life.”

Danny said, “T-trying to save his life?” Victor said, “Believe me, if I wanted to gut the man, I would've done it. I stabbed him in the abdomen, low and to the center, avoiding all the vital organs.”

Chin asked, “Why would you do that?”

Victor said, “Because that would give him the best chance to escape.”

Danny said, “Escape? What the hell you talking about, escape? What do you mean?”

Victor said, “I told McGarrett that Wo Fat ordered me to kill him.”

Danny asked, “If Wo Fat wanted to kill McGarrett, why didn't he just do it when he killed the governor?”

Victor said, “You're the detective, I'm sure you can figure it out.”

Chin said, “He needed the governor out of the way so he pinned her murder on McGarrett. And when McGarrett's killed in prison by the man he put away, no one asks any questions.”

Victor said, “Is that it? You two catch on fast.”

Dany said, “Still doesn't explain why you didn't follow orders.”

Victor said, “I may be a soulless bastard, Detective, but I'm no fool. Wo Fat is making one last deal, and then he's going to disappear. He's not going to do that without tying up loose ends.”

Danny said, “And by loose ends, you mean you, right? Unless McGarrett kills him first.”

The two left the Victor not know that it would be the last time anyone saw the man alive. The next thing Joe tell her is that her father had turned up at Max home blooding all over the place.

Max said, “Commander McGarrett? Commander McGarrett, can you hear me?”

Steve said, “Max, least you can do after patching me up is call me Steve.”

Max said, “Oh. Well, thank you, Steve.”

Steve said, “I'm sorry I broke in your house. I, um I didn't really have anywhere else to go.”

Max said, “No apology is necessary. In fact, I'm quite humbled that you feel comfortable enough to come to me. However, I am curious as to how you acquired that wound. I'm guessing that it was a crudely sharpened piece of unsterilized metal.”

Steve said, “I got shanked in prison, Max.”

Max said, “Oh. So then you didn't come by that uniform in a legal manner?”

Steve said, “You don't watch the news, do you? I try not to. It's very scary. My roommate is visiting family on the mainland. You two are approximately the same size.”

Steve said, “Thanks, buddy. Who is it? Max, don't get the door.”

When the door opens it Danny stands there with Joe and Danny got off the minute he steps inside. “What the hell is the matter with you, huh? What is the matter with you?! Breaking outta jail, taking out a cop?! Have you lost your mind?”

Steve asked, “Why are you yelling at me?”

Danny said, “I'm not yelling at you!”

Max said, “Actually, you were expressing yourself in a very loud manner.”

 They found Camera in the Governor Office and it clearly shows, is that McGarrett didn't kill the governor. And the new Governor reinstate Five-O task force with conditions? No more run roughshod over every single law on the state's books.

Of course, Steve been Steve he tells the Lieutenant Governor “But just so we're clear, sometimes we get put in positions where lives are on the line and we have to make split-second decisions, and when that happens, the line you're talking about gets a little hard to see.”

Governor replied, “Fair enough.”

**End of Flashback**

She had got home to see her father with her own to two eyes, there had spent two weeks together, Surfing, hiking, skydiving. Just recovering from the injuries in each other company. Father and daughter had spent time together do what they love while Steve recovered. It had been nice to and it helps to clam hot head short-tempered young Commander Queen nee McGarrett.


	4. for family

Lisa and Steve were at the home have Ohana BBQ when the call came in, the one call they all been wait for the three years. Negotiation has final found end, Steve stood there stirring at the phone in his hand unable to believe what Joe had told him. that was how the other found him. Lisa was first to ask what happen?

Steve said, “that was joe, the umm… Freddie is coming home”

Before anyone cloud say anything, Lisa said, “I am going with you, I have to do thing for me, I have to be a part of it, it the closure I never got”

Steve, Lisa and few of armed military personnel were waiting for North Koran military to bring Freddie body over the bridge.

“Three years of negotiation. Your government went to a lot of trouble to arrange for this body repatriation. Who is he to you?” The big bad himself said to Steve, who is stone cold he just signals for the men to bring the three inmates forward.

Lisa was only two years and seven months old when uncle Freddie and her father sign up to Bud/s. Over the years she watched, some of the training there want through dressing in little commo outfits and her water gun.

Grandpa Joe would tell thing at them, “How's that water, tadpoles? That toasty enough for you?”

On the way back to Solo base, her father asked what she was thinking about? She smiled, “first time I met giant” she gives her father sideways smirk.

**Flashback**

When they yelled back “Hooyah!” she would shoot water into some of their mouths. She remembers to get this big guy once. He was taller than her father with leg and arms like old tree trunks. The look she got from the man was very scary to a two-year-old girl. Her eyes widen and she looks up towards the sky to see the man face and the look on his face made her jump up off the sand and run all the way to grandpa Rollins office where she had hidden for the rest of the day.

Grandpa Joe stood in front of tow row of fifty trainees. He yelled, “All right, listen up. Look to your left. Look to your right. That person will not be here tomorrow.” The open lines for every class every year.

**End of flashback**

Steve smile remember they had just swum in the cold ocean water, that was anything he did do before, but to make a sugar cookie out of himself by rolling in the sand while wet that was a new one for him.

Steve told his daughter “you grandpa Joe try every heard to get uncle Freddie to quit”

**Flashback**

Hours of swimming make sugar cookies of themselves Commander White said, “For any of you who have had enough, we got a truck parked just up the beach. You can hop on. They'll give you a hot, steaming cup of coffee, a warm blanky and a lift back to the yard. All you have to do is ring that bell three times, and your pain will go away.”

Joe look up and down at the line of man he picked Hart out, the man was shaking he was close to making himself sick. “How about you, Hart? You ready to DOR? Come on, Hart. Ring the bell, avoid the rush.”

Hart replied, "I will never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies.”

Joe yelled at him, " What the hell are you doing, Hart? Reciting the philosophy of the Navy SEALs, Chief! No, you don't have what it takes to be a Navy SEAL, Hart.”

That did not stop Hart, “Navy SEAL is a man. A man who will lay down his life. A man who will persevere in the face of adversity.”

Joe pointed out, “You are two steps below plant life, boy!”

Hart said, "If knocked down, I will get back up every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission.”

Joe shot back, "Words, Hart, meaningless words, to a pantywaist, dribble-chin orangutan like you.”

End of flashback

That day Freddie made it through water training. But there was this one night where I got up he was gone. So, I went after him you how over the top your uncle can be. The night he tries to quit was the night he turns around, he became what he needed to be to become Navy SEAL.

Steve ran down his bed to the bell just in time to stop Freddie make a mistake. Which lead them to have to fight the only fight the two friends had ever had.

Freddie asked, “What are you doing?”

Steve said, “I'm saving you from yourself.”

Freddie said, “Leave me alone. Go back to bed. I said get out of my face.”

Steve said, “I'm trying to stop you from doing something you're gonna regret.”

The tow was fighting when Joe came out and yelled at them “Everybody drop! Keep your backs straight. On your feet. What the hell is going on?”

Steve said, “Ensign Hart was just polishing the bell because he's so motivated, Chief.” Steve did not know if Joe who known him all his life would believe him but he had to give it try.

Joe said, “Outstanding. Excellent effort, son. Now, if you two fat, pitiable excuses for men are done, I want you to bear-crawl back to your bunks and get the hell out of my sight.”

Both said, “Hooyah, Chief!”

Joe told them, “And take the five-mile shortcut by the coast. I don't want you to tire yourselves out for the two-mile ocean swim at 0600.”

They were on the way back to the bunks when Steve and Hart had heart to heart.

Freddie asked, “I was finished, man. Done! Why'd you stop me?”

Steve told him, “Your dad doesn't say much, does he?”

Freddie said, “Yeah. Never a wasted word. Why?”

Steve asked, “He's patriotic, too?”

Freddie said, “Where are you going with this?”

Steve asked, “Why don't you answer the question? Answer it”

Freddie said, “Yeah, okay, he's a flag waver. Came over from Ireland with nothing. Now he's living the American dream. Why?”

Steve tells, “Last Thanksgiving, you and your mom were doing the dishes, you remember?”

Freddie replied, “Yeah, yeah.”

Steve said, “Yeah, it was just me and your old man and a bottle of whiskey. All right, and he opened up to me, started giving me this speech about how a man needs something to believe in, something to fight for. And according to him, there was no greater cause than the United States of America.”

Freddie said, “He said all that, huh?”

Steve stated, “Yeah, he did.”

Freddie said, “Yeah? Okay?”

Steve said, “You know what else he said? He said the proudest moment of his life is when you joined up for SEALs.”

End of Flashback…

Steve turn look his daughter in the eyes and said, “They say every BUD/S class has its surprises. Freddie was ours. After that night, he was unstoppable. He became the best student, the toughest soldier, the guy that everybody could depend on. He never ever gave up.”

Lisa smile at her father said, “I think some of it must have rubbed off on you. Dad.”

They in the hunger wait for the bird to refuel Steve said to his daughter, “Hey, do me a favor. Give me a second on this guy?”

Lisa said, “Of course. I call Danno before he has heart attack or something”

Lisa took out the set phone, call Danno and of cause the first thing Danny asked: “So, how'd the exchange go?”

Lisa said, “Came off without a hitch, Dad was all SEAL mode, it was really something to be seen. I mean I worked with you all on a case but this is something else, you know, this is first mission Dad and I worked together.”

Danny of cause picked up on that fact something want right he replied, “Wow. Washington actually did something right. That's nice. How's my boy?”

Lisa smiled that was one thing she likes about Danno he was like a brother to dad, she looks into throw the open hangar door at her father and tells Danno, “Hmm. Well, as well as can be expected. Those two were like brothers.”

Danny said, “All right, will you tell him I got a big plate of wings from Side Street waiting for him here on me, okay?”

Lisa replied, “Roger that. Uh, we land in San Jose in about 18 hours. We'll give you a call when we touch down.”

Danny said, “Have a safe flight. All right.”

Lisa said, “All right, Danno.”

The plane was ready but when I looked at Dad he body language told me something was up, young Navy officer mind was reeling.

Lisa walked back to the hanger saying “Dad, plane's ready. Dad?”

Clam has the sound when he said, “We're not going anywhere.” Lisa could tell that he was angry he been angry all day from moment that big bad North Koran opened his big fat mouth at the exchange this morning.

Lisa asked “What, what are you talking about? Why not?”

Steve said, “This isn't Freddie.”

Lisa eye widen she look at the body in the box and asked, “Okay, if-if this isn't Uncle Freddie, then who the hell is it?”

Steve replied, “I don't know.”

Lisa looked down at the body and asked, “Dad listen to me. This trade was brokered at the highest of levels, okay? I mean mom was one of those who was at the table right. It would seem incredibly stupid for North Korea to try to pull a fast one. Now, it's been a few years, there's some decomp. Are you sure?”

Steve replied, “I'm positive. This is not Freddie.”

Steve tells his daughter about the last time he and Freddie talk right before they made that fatal jump.

**Flashback**

Freddie and Steve sit in the plane wait for green light to the jump when Freddie joked, “Hey, who packed this chute for you? It's not going to open.”

Steve replied, “It's only six miles down. I'll grab your legs.”

Steve see that Freddie more cheerful than normal he asked, “What are you so cheerful about, huh? You've been grinning like a clown ever since we got airborne.”

Freddie news was surprising “I got married over the weekend.”

Steve said, “No, you didn't.”

Freddie said, “Yeah, I did.”

Steve said, “what happens, when you stood up for me ten years ago you want sure that it was something you and Kelly would do”

Freddie said, “Kelly and I decided we just couldn't live without each other, so…”

Steve laughed saying, “Oh, really?”

Freddie said, “Yeah, yeah.”

Steve said, “Last week, you hated each other.”

Freddie said, “That was last week. Then we found out we're having a baby, so It's a girl.”

Steve laughed saying “Oh, it's just getting better and better.”

Freddie said, “So what the hell? You know, I've been in love with her since high school. I want to do the right thing. Never been much of a ring guy. What do you think?” Freddie pulled his Right forearm show Steve big red heart shape tattoo with Kelly name and date of their wedding day.

Steve said, “I think you're a sentimental son of a bitch.”

Freddie said, “Thank you. That's sweet of you, man.”

Steve joke with him “You're a stupid one, too. Kelly's got two L's.” keep a straight face.

Freddie panic saying “What? Come on.” Look at the tattoo.

Steve laughed saying “Oh, you can't read anyway. What's the difference?”

Freddie said, “You scared me, man.”

Steve said, “Congratulations, bubba.”

Freddie said, “Thanks, brother. Don't think Mike not going down next, Smooth Dog. I've seen him with Lieutenant Mills. That's the real deal, man. I hope the guy does not to mess it up.”

The best friend smiled at reading other has the stood wait for the green light. Freddie asked, “nothing better than this, huh?”

Steve said, “I can think of one thing. Changing dirty diapers.”

Freddie said, “I'll get back to you on that one.”

Steve said, “All right, daddy-o.”

**End of the Flashback**

In the hanger Steve point to where the tattoo should be saying, “Right forearm-- no tattoo, okay? That's how I know this is not my boy.”

Lisa looked down there was no tattoo she looked back up to her father face and asked, “Okay? All right, then where's Uncle Freddie?”

Steve said, “he's got to be where I left him.”

Lisa asked, “you going after him”

Steve said, “Freddie's family's been waiting three years already. I think that's long enough.”

Lisa said, “dad I'm going with you.”

Steve said, “Absolutely not.”

Lisa said, “Well, I'm not asking you for your permission. You not my CO”

Steve said, “It doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere.”

Lisa said, “Hey, look, come here Dad, You're going to need support and I am just as qualified as you are when it comes to taking care of myself”

Steve said, “Yes, you are.”

Lisa said, “Good. Then you also know that I'm not very good at taking no for an answer.”

Steve said, “when you become a parent then you understand, it is my job has your father to protected you”

Lisa said, “I just buried my husband and father in law, I am not burring another empty casket. Do I have to remind you want to happen the last time you were there, I almost lost you Dad! I can’t lose you okay I just can’t go through that again”

Steve said, “I'm not going to win this one, am I?” he knew his daughter would follow him, she was too much like her mother in a way.

Lisa said, “No, you're not.”

Steve said, “Okay, fine.”

Lisa said, “Now that we got that taken care of, how do you plan on doing this? Cause all I've got is a pack of gum, some Dramamine and a ready smile.”

Steve said, “I'm working on it.”

Lisa and Steve walked out of the hanger and Steve on the phone with Joe, try to delay your bird for a day and we need a contact for grey intel, transport, and party favors. He asked joe I was wondering if our old friend is still operating along the DMZ. Joe tells Steve that he could be found in the bar just look for the bar that's open the longest.

While there were looking for the Bar Lisa asked her father what they be up against?

Dark Sun, Far East terrorist organization run by a fanatic named Han Ji-woon. The relationship between Dark Sun and the Hesse brothers was is still unstable three years ago. However, CIA picked up chatter that indicates Victor is sending his brother Anton to finalize a major arms deal with Dark Sun. It was first confirmed face-to-face in years and the intel is good. The deal is going down at a Dark Sun training compound in North Korea.

Lisa asked “what about intel on how many hostiles inside the camp, what weapons they're using, whether they're using roving patrols?”

Steve said, “they got pot the range handguns and rifles, tow the three years out of date other weapons”

Lisa said, “the bar on the right it the bar you look forward and this time you make the call to Danno”

Steve groaned but took the set phone from his daughter, and called his team in Hawaii to tell them.   “Listen, I was just calling to say that we, uh we're not coming back just yet. There's something we got to do.”

Danny asked, “Something you got to do? What's that mean exactly?”

Steve told him, “I can't be any more specific than that right now.”

Danny points out, “Okay, uh, hate to be the adult here, but remember what happened the last time you were in Korea?”

Steve said, “Lisa and I had already had this talk Danny, I got everything under control. I'll call you soon.” He hangs up before Danny could say anything else.

Father and daughter walked into the bar, they were no longer in the uniforms. Both were wearing combat boots, cargo pants. However, while Lisa was in short sleeved button down blouse and Steve was in long sleeve button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Frank said, “Well, look what the high tide washed up.”

Steve asked, “What's going on, Frank?”

Frank said, “Oh! Good to see you, man. You look, uh you look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

Steve said, “Hey, I'd like you to say hello to Lisa McGarrett my daughter.”

Frank said, “Oh. L'chaim, pretty lady.”

Lisa asked, “What exactly are you drinking there?”

Frank said, “That is snake's blood and rice wine. God's nectar.”

Steve said, “It's also an aphrodisiac.”

Frank said, “Yeah. 36 hours of lead in your pencil, and doesn't cost $13 a pill.”

Steve said, “You know? That's too much information, Frank.”

Frank said, “okay. We can talk about something else. You look like you got something on your mind.”

Steve asked, “We need your help running an errand.”

Frank said, “What kind of errand?”

Steve stated. “One that involves Tangerine.”

Frank body language tell them that there was something not right about Tangerine. He takes them out of the bar to his place show them what was left of the Tangerine, there was the tail that was all that was left of the world two Helo that was used the mission last year.

When did Lisa ask What happened? Frank told them, “Honey buzzards. Oriental honey buzzards, a whole flock of them. What's the world coming to when your first love survives missiles, gunfire, rocket-propelled grenades, and gets taken out by a flock of funky birds?"

Lisa said, “I am sorry for your loss. I pilot I know how it hurt to see Helo going down especially your first Helo”

Franks said, “Duly noted. So, what's this all about?”

Steve said, “ The errand that I mentioned involves picking up a friend across the border. He's been waiting a long time to come home.”

Frank take them to the junkyard where they pick up the jeep, and rice bag full of guns, two rifles, few hand grenades, and knives. He takes the two of them out to an old smuggler's route.

Frank said, “Best I could do on short notice.”

Steve said, “This will work.”

Fran said, “Follow this trail all the way. But make sure you stay on the path. It's cut through a minefield. If you make it to the end, you're in North Korea. Only problem after that-- a heavily fortified group of terrorists that are not known for hospitality. If by chance, you make it out alive, you're stuck in a country of 25 million people who hate Americans. I am here to pick you up nightfall. Good luck”

Steve said, “Roger that.”

Father and daughter took off and when they're made to another side of the minefield Steve said, “We in the right location? Okay, we got about three klicks up a 60-degree slope. That's where we'll find Freddie.”

Lisa said, “Let's move.”

They made their way to Dark Sun camp and there on the hill look down on the camp when Steve sees the someone who was there the day Freddie was killed. He tells his daughter, “The guy in the uniform by the car. You see him?”

Lisa said, “Yeah, you know him?”

Steve said, “We need to grab him.”

Lisa said, “let go I got nice clean to set trap to get him”

Farther and daughter pulled out the fallen log into the roadway to make the driver stop the car long enough for Steve and Lisa to take him hostage.

Steve got in the passenger seat and pointed a handgun at the driver. Steve told him, “Keep your hands on the wheel. Hey! Put your hands on the wheel. Look at me. You remember me? About three years ago, you put some bullets into a friend of mine. He was American military.”

The driver said, “Now I remember you and your friend.”

Steve said “Good. Cause you're gonna take us to him.” while the driver was busy with Steve he did not see Lisa get in the backseat of the car. She points second handgun at the driver said, “You heard the man.”

The driver starts to drive but then without wrong he crashes into the small tree the impact make Lisa and Steve loss conscious.

Steve was the first to come around he asked, “Keiki You okay?”

Lisa's chest burn she knew that she most likely have broken or cracked ribs, she tells her father “Yeah. Where is he?”

They both get out the car and Steve on top of the car look around and he sees the Freddie killer and takes after him.. Steve said, “Let's try that again, shall we?”

The man takes them to where the body is and Steve said, “Huh? Dig. Dig!”

Steve asked his daughter “How bad?”

Lisa said, “It only hurts when I breathe. It's just a fractured rib. I'll be okay. Trust me, your head's a lot worse.”

It was not that deep and there was Freddie body, but there was broken bones, fingers, ribs, leg bones.

Lisa asked, “Is it him?”

Steve said, “Yeah.” There was something in his voice that told Lisa that her father was angry every angry and hurt.

What she head next made her angry too Steve asked, “Hey! Did you mutilate my friend? Hey! Huh? Who did that? Who gave the order? Did Ji-woon give the order? Was it Ji-woon? Listen to me very carefully, you have three seconds to answer my question, okay? Or everything you did to my friend here, I'm gonna do to you. One two…”

Fearful voice of every unsure young man whispered “H-H-Han Han Ji-woon. He ordered us to do it.”

Steve asked, “Where is he? Back at the camp.”

He ties the and gagged the man and then lay the man on top of the alive hand grenade and told him, “I wouldn't move if I was you.”

Lisa said, “I got plan but ya not going like it, no guns we cut open anyone who gets in our way make our way into the camp or has close have we can and then play it by ear”

Steve said, “let go” yeah that was what Lisa was feared, her father was in SEAL mode but she knew that he needs to be in that mode for them have a chance to make it out alive.

Lisa and Steve make their way towards the camp take out have many of dark sun man there come cross. They were outnumbered and was caught and taken to the camp.

Ji-Woon said, “It's nice to see you again, Commander. And I see you brought another friend.”

Steve said, “I got a lot of friends. Right now, they're moving into this location.”

Ji-Woon said, “I don't think so. I think you're here alone. On some foolish personal vendetta.”

Steve said, “Commander Hart was already dead. Why'd you had to desecrate his body? Huh?”

Ji-Woon said, “You should've just taken what I gave you and gone home.”

Steve said, “Is that why you sent us the wrong body? So, no one would find out what your animals did? Answer my question.”

Ji-Woon never got the chance to replied there was a big boom, that Steve and Lisa knew that it was the hand grenade that blows up. It was enough for Steve and Lisa to make they move. They kick back against the men there were stand over them from behind breaking their neck and taken their rifles and started to shoot their way out.

Ji-Woon came out of the hut and Steve yelled to his daughter, “Cover me.”

Steve was the terminator he empties the full clip into Ji-Woon. Steve and Lisa made their way back to Freddie body and with steel box to carry Freddie body, they made there way back to the South Kora where Frank was waiting for them.

Freddie funeral was not easy for Lisa, stand there in her dress blue with her mother on one side and father on the other side along with Grandpa Joe.

The minister’s words were floating in the air. We stand at attention to honor the ultimate sacrifice of a son, a husband, a father, a dear friend: Freddie Hart. Freddie wished to serve his country by becoming a Navy SEAL. Indeed, it was his greatest desire. His passion for his work was paralleled only by his love of family and the land where we lay him to rest today. No doubt for those of you that knew Freddie, there will be long nights to come, filled with questions, pain, longing, anger, and confusion. Let us not despair. Instead, let us celebrate Commander Freddie Hart's life.

Aim. Fire. Bang. Aim. Fire. Bang. Ready. Aim. Fire. Bang. Present arms.

Grandpa Rollins hand aunt Kelly the folded the flag saying, “On behalf of a grateful nation and a proud navy, I present you this flag in recognition of your husband's years of honorable and faithful service to his country.”

Steve and Lisa walked toward the casket Lisa place her hand over the top whisper “your home, before turning to her father said, “this one not empty” she turns her eyes up to the sky and said, “thank you”.

Uncle Freddie’s father talked to Steve tell him that they were all thankful for him for bringing Freddie home.

Steve only replied, “It's my privilege, sir.”

After three years Steve kneels down in front of the Annabel Freddie’s daughter and he tells her “I loved your daddy. And I know he would have loved you very much.” He placed Freddie dog tags around Annabel and adds “Now wherever you go, he'll always be with you.”

Lisa and Steve turn to join the rest of service men and women when there see Steve’s five 0 teams stand not to far away. It means a lot to Steve and Lisa to have them there for support.


	5. hemorrhagic smallpox.

McGarrett House, Danny is sitting on the table going over all thing that is in a toolbox, try to work out where Steve had gone. Lisa had gone for night swim to clear her head. The open it Chin he called out “Danny?”

Danny said, “Hey. Thanks for coming.”

Chin asked, “How'd you get in?”

Danny said, “I had a-a key from when I was crashing here.”

Lisa walked into the house, she waved at her uncle Chin and said to Danny, “You know you could look at that stuff all night and not be any closer to figuring it out.”

Danny said, “Well, I think I may have figured out where he went.” Show them a map.

Lisa said, “Never seen this.”

On the Map the word "Shelburne.” Over a map of Japan.

Danny said, “That is definitely not in his handwriting.”

Chin said, “No, it's his father's.”

Lisa said, “All right, so what? You're going off to Japan, too?”

Danny said, “No, I am not going off to Japan, okay? I'm gonna stay here and I'm gonna do my job, all right? Because leaving and not telling anybody, where I'm going, is not my style.”

Chin said, “Yeah, I know.”

Danny said, “I mean, this guy-- h-he leaves me a note. He says he's going after Shelburne and disappears for a week, and he doesn't call. He doesn't say, I am alive. He doesn't say, Everything's okay.”

Chin said, “Well, Steve believes Shelburne is the answer to a lot of questions, including why his father was murdered.”

Danny said, “Yeah, but his father's death, and-and finding Shelburne is not gonna change that. I promise you that.”

Lisa said, “it does not about bring grandpa back it about closure”

They get Called on a case and Lisa were left alone in the house to clean up after Danny, which she was sued to do When he was staying with them while he was in-between places. Lisa wanted to Join them as she needed to keep herself busy.

The case was unlike any other five 0 had, an estranged husband tries to break down the door only to drops dead right after HPD arrives from hemorrhagic smallpox. A rare strain that's almost always fatal.

What they do know is that the victim's name is Bryan Palmer, 36 years old. He was honorably discharged from the Army ten months ago after serving a couple tours in Afghanistan, and he's been collecting disability ever since.

Danny said, “If he was military, he was probably vaccinated for smallpox recently, so how'd he end up like this?

Lisa said, “The vaccination could have worn off.”

Max said, “It's typically effective for only three to five years.”

Kono asked, “I have a question. How does this guy catch an extinct disease, to begin with?”

Max said, “The only known stores of smallpox in the world are housed in two facilities: One is the CDC in the United States, and the other is in a lab called VECTOR in Koltsovo, Russia.”

Lisa said, “But the CIA thinks there are also hidden stores in Russia, France, North Korea, and Iraq.”

Danny asked, “Why, so a terrorist can get his hands on it and start an epidemic? Okay, could he have been exposed to, in Afghanistan?”

Max said, “No, too much time has passed. Rash onset typically occurs within two weeks of exposure. Mr. Palmer has been stateside for nearly a year.”

Chin said, “The first thing we need to find out is when and where he caught this thing.”

Max said, “I don't think he was exposed in the traditional way.”

Danny asked, “What do you mean?”

Max said, “Well, smallpox is generally transmitted through face-to-face contact with a sick person. Transmission through an infected object, such as clothing, is also possible, but less effective. However, in Mr. Palmer's case May I?”

Kono said, “Go for it.”

Max take a camera and show them “Ah, yes. This appears to be an injection site. And that is how I believe the victim contracted the virus.”

Chin said, “Whoa, are you saying that smallpox was used as a murder weapon?”

Max said, “Yes. And depending on how long he was walking in public while contagious, within a few weeks the entire island could be infected.”

The team looked at each other, this case look blink already. That Family was at risk, it was an unreal feeling. What the team got from Mrs. Palmer, Bryan moved out a couple months ago. We were having some problems after he came back from Afghanistan. He living out of room in the Breakers Motel.  A few weeks ago, he just dropped out. He wouldn't return phone calls.

Palmer's room. no alcohol. The 12 Steps. The victim looks like this guy really was getting his act together. They found box of the small bottles and injections however it turns out Not to be smallpox

CDC says the vials you found in Palmer's motel room contain cyclotriptine. It's an experimental antidepressant undergoing clinical trials pending FDA approval.

Danny said, “Okay, so the injection mark on Palmer's arm came from the antidepressant.”

Lisa said, “That's the weird thing, because Max ran a tox screen, and there was no cyclotriptine in his system. He never took it.”

Chin said, “Meaning Max's smallpox injection theory still stands.”

Kono said, “All right, hold on. This guy Palmer, he had the drug, right? So he had to be part of the clinical trial. There's gotta be, hopefully, a connection between the trial and how he was exposed to smallpox.”

Lisa said, “That's what I was thinking, so I contacted the pharmaceutical company, Bio-Statim. They are conducting trials here on Oahu. Unfortunately, the trials are double-blind. So they don't know who the participants are.”

Danny said, “Well, somebody has to have the names.”

Lisa said, “Well, yeah, the local project manager, Ken Tanner. He was the one who recruited the participants.”

Danny said, “Okay, let's go talk to him.”

Lisa said, “Well, the thing is we have to find him first. Because I contacted the local Bio-Statim offices. He never showed up to work today.”

Danny said, “All right, uh let's find a home address on this guy”

Crime lab. Kono answer, “Aloha, Charlie. How about some good news?”

Charlie said, “I can accommodate that. I pinged your victim's cell phone. And found it. Still active. I can send you the coordinates.”

Kono said, “Alright.”

Lisa said, “Good work. Thank you, Fong. All right, you, uh, you track down Palmer's cell While Danny and Chin go make a house call to this drug company guy. I Send you that address,”

Ken Tanner? Ken Tanner, open up! Let me ask you a question.

Tanner house the guys hear an engine running, the car in the closed garage and their man in the car. It Tanner he's ice cold. He's been dead for a while. The guys think that guilty conscience over Palmer's death. They take the body out and take a look in the car Danny find blood. It wasn't a suicide after all.

Kono calls the lab, “Hey, Charlie. I found the victim's cell phone. Among some other things. Going to need you to process them right away.”

She walked into HQ saying, “Okay, so Fong's going through the bag of hazardous goodies now. Did you find anything at Tanner's place?”

Chin said, “No. Whoever killed him also took his computer and everything related to the cyclotriptine trials.”

Kono phone ping let her know that she had a message and it someone she is seen that the team don’t know about. Lisa asked, “who that?”

Kono said, “someone I can just talk to later.” The smile on her face tells Lisa and Chin that it was someone was a guy.

Lisa asked, “That somebody have a name?”

Kono reaction, “What? I can't have a private life?”

Chin and Lisa said together, “Ooh.”

Chin said in a girly voice, “Is it a boy? Is he cute?”

Kono said, “Okay, leave me alone.”

Lisa said, “I knew something was up.”

Chin said, “You got that glow.”

Kono said, “Okay, I do not glow.”

Lisa and Chin said together “Uh-huh.”

Lisa said, “Give it up.”

Chin said, “What's his name?”

Kono said, “You'll find out when the time is right.”

Lisa asked, “All right, like that is it?”

Chin said, “But just remember who's going to walk you down the aisle.”

Kono said, “Okay, that's going to be a very, very long ways away.”

Chin and Lisa said together, “Not at this rate.” Laughed as they all walked into Danny Office.

Danny informed them, “Ken Tanner did not kill himself. His cause of death was blunt force trauma to the back of his skull. Crime scene techs pulled a print off the keys we found in the ignition and the guy's in the system. His name is Dracul Comescu.”

Kono asked, “Who the hell is that?”

Danny said, “He's not a vampire. I thought the very same thing.”

Lisa said, “He is a Romanian national”

Danny said, “yeah, who's on the NCIS watch list. Very specifically, the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles.”

Lisa said, “So, what's that Ass doing here?”

Danny said “I don't know. I'm going to find out. Just give me a minute.”

Lisa was the only left into the room with uncle Danno. He had a phone on speaker, “Special Agent Hanna? Who's this?”

Danny said, “This is Detective Danny Williams with the Governor's Special Task Force in Hawaii. I believe you know a friend of mine, a colleague. Steve McGarrett.”

Sam smiled replied “Yeah, I know him. What, is he too busy surfing to call me himself?”

Lisa said, “No, he's sort of on leave right now.”

Sam asked, “yeah Kido, how are you doing?”

Lisa said, “it’s been Four years two months, three weeks, five days and 36 hours, sasin the Queen’s Gambit when down and it still hurt like it was yesterday, but I keep myself busy, working it helps but we have more pressing matters to talk about right now”

Danny said, “Listen, I am calling about a suspect of ours that we are tracking. Uh, I believe he's on your watch list. His name is Dracul Comescu.”

Callen cut in “Detective Williams, this is Special Agent Callen. Are you telling me Comescu is in Hawaii?”

Danny said, “We found his prints at the murder scene. Um, you, you got history with this guy?”

Lisa sort saying “Yeah.”

Callen said, “A very personal one.”

Sam said, “Dracul's part of a Romanian organized crime family, and let's just say we ended the family business not too long ago.”

Lisa said, “Okay, well, it looks like, uh, he's got a new hobby. Uh, he may have gotten his hands on the smallpox virus.”

Sam said, “That's why the Hawaii National Guard is pushing up their WMD civil support team. The Air Force is sending a bird tonight.”

Lisa said, “So, technically, you guys could hitch a ride?”

Danny said, “How do you feel about pineapples?”

Sam said, “We're on our way.”

At the lab, Charlie, find Size medium. That's Bryan Palmer's size. But he also found size double XL, pants that are varying in size. Altogether, he’d say they have at least four distinct sets of clothing. Which mean that Five 0 could have other victims out there however they do not have any identification but he did find a few dozen hair samples to run against the DNA database.

A full day had passed, and they don’t have any leads has to who is behind this attack and with more victim out unknown amount people could be walked around killing everyone they come in contact with.

The next morning Danny picked up the NCIS agent from the mainland “Hey. Danny Williams. Welcome to Hawaii.”

Shake hands with one who replied “Callen.”

Followed by the other who turns out be Sam Hanna, Steve friend and former teammate a fellow SEAL.

Sam said, “What's up, buddy? McGarrett trying to skip out on the steak dinner he owes me?”

Danny said, “That would explain a lot. Come on.” Danny hand them earpiece so the rest of the team could hear what was said in the car on the way to HQ, where Lisa has breakfast for the team waiting for their arrival.

Callen asked, “So, how bad is it?”

Danny briefs them, “The good news is, no other cases of smallpox have come up. The bad news is CDC has not had any luck with their contact trace on our victim. The guy went missing about a week ago. We have no idea where he was.”

Sam said, “Which means we don't know who else he infected.”

Danny said, “That's exactly what it means, yeah.”

Callen said, “Now, we picked up the latest chatter on Dracul Comescu. He's spent the past three months in Siberia.”

Kono voice in their ear said, “He's buying smallpox.”

Callen said, “Well, based on what you've been dealing with here, that would be the theory, but Dracul is not an ideologue. His main agenda is making money, not terrorism.”

Sam said, “Our guess is that he found a buyer looking for a biological weapon.”

Danny said, “Hold on. You're telling me that this guy is ready to risk a worldwide epidemic just to make some cash?”

Callen said, “Without even blinking.”

Danny said, “What about you? I hear you got a personal beef with him.”

Callen said, “Comescu tried to kill my entire family.”

Danny said, “Say again.”

Lisa voice in their ear said, “Blood feud. Danno you know like us McGarrett’s and the Wo Fat’s”

Danny said, “Ah. Well, that, uh that happens.”

At HQ Danny said “Agent Callen, Hanna, NCIS. Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Hawaii Five-O.” while they walking to the main area of the offices.

Chin the first to Welcome them. He said to Sam “Steve speaks very highly of you.”

Sam said, “Well, I'm sorry he missed the party.”

Lisa said, “Loco Moco for everyone” She hand out box one each person.

Callen said, “this nice, what is it?”

Lisa said, “mixture of rice, hamburger, couple fried eggs and gravy.”

Sam said, “this good”

Lisa said, “this don’t get Dad off that dinner he owes you?”

Sam said, “no of cause not”

Danny said, “Yeah, all right, enough with the pleasantries. Uh, Kono, any NEWS?”

Kono said, “So, one of our techs was able to identify four distinct DNA samples from the bag we found. The victim, Bryan Palmer, being one of them. The rest we were able to pull from the database. So, we have Paul Scully, Terence Hill, Luis Salazar. And we can't find any of them.”

Chin Phone ring he said, “I got to take this. Sorry.” He steps away from every to take the call.

Lisa said, “HPD search their homes, and what do they find in every medicine cabinet?”

Danny said, “Experimental antidepressants.”

Lisa said, “That's right-- they were all on the cyclotriptine clinical trial. But that's not the only thing they had in common. They were all either single or divorced, no family on the island, and they were all on disability, so no jobs to go to.”

Kono said, “Which makes them ideal victims. They go missing, no one's looking for them.”

Callen asked, “So you're saying this whole drug trial thing was a sham or?”

Kono said, “Well, I contacted the pharmaceutical company. The trial's legit.”

Danny said, “Okay.”

Sam said, “Maybe the trial is how he got to these guys.”

Danny said, “What do you mean?”

Lisa said, “Ken Tanner. He's got a list of people willing to undergo a drug experiment. Uh, plus he got all their vital information.”

Sam said, “So Comescu bribed him to get the names of people that wouldn't be missed. And he uses them as guinea pigs.”

Callen said, “They think they're getting antidepressants, but he's really shooting them up with smallpox.”

Lisa said, “And I guarantee you that Comescu did not plan on having Bryan Palmer escape.”

Danny said, “Right, he escapes, he exposes the entire experiment. He's got to clear his tracks, so he kills Tanner”

Danny said, “first things first. Right, well, Scully, Hill, and Salazar could still be alive.”

Kono said, “Yes, and the only way we're going to help them is if we find out where this experiment is going down”

Chin step towards the smart table once again and said, “so I can help with that. I had Ken Tanner's financials run. This guy was in real trouble. He was underwater on his mortgage; he was maxed out on all of his credit cards; Then two months ago, he gets a wire transfer in the amount of $500,000 from a company called CF&Q Limited.”

Callen said, “That's a Comescu holdings corporation.”

Chin said, “All right, so Tanner keeps half of the money, and then, with the other half, he ends up buying medical supplies. He gets, uh, hospital beds, laboratory equipment, and a sophisticated air filtration system. And all of it was delivered to a warehouse on Sand Island.”

Kono said, “You know what they used to call Sand Island?”

Sam Danny and Callen asked together, “What's that?”

Lisa said, “yeah Quarantine Island.”

Sam said, “Sounds like a great place to start an epidemic.”

Lisa said, “I stay here, you all go I'ii be ya eyes in the sky for this one”

They get to the warehouse and there are cameras all over the place. Which the team knows that mean that bad guys know that they're there.

Sam said, “Let's not make them wait, huh?”

Lisa said, “I’m hacking to their system, you about get a company, your nine o’clock”

Everyone yells out “Cover! Cover!”

Callen said, “That's Dracul! He's in the car.”

Sam said, “Let's go! Move!”

Lisa steers them in hope to trap the bad guy’s car, Danny was chased him Lisa voice in all their ear say “Danno get in front of him.”

Danny said, “Trying to.”

Sam said, “Hold it steady.” Shot at the dark SUV that is trying to get off the island.

Danny said, “You shoot like Ray Charles.”

Lisa's voice said, “Watch out for the dumpster”

Danny said, “I see the dumpster. Thank you.”

Sam said, “Might want to work on your driving position. Your wrist's in the wrong place.”

Danny asked, “My wrists are wrong?”

Lisa said, “Dad would get in front by now”

Danny said, “What is it with Navy SEALs and backseat driving?”

Lisa said, “parked cars at ten through to your two Danno”

Sam said, “Watch out for the cars.”

Danny said, “I see the cars.

Sam stated, “Might want to turn around.”

Danny said, “You think so, Doctor?”

Sam said, “I ask him to turn around, he goes in reverse.”

Lisa said, “uncle Chin, Danno got jammed up. Take your next left and fist right”

Danny asked, “Do you see him?”

Chin said, “No, we don't.”

Lisa said, “he should be coming at you from ya five O’clock”

Callen said, “There he is, headed for that bridge.”

Lisa said, “We can't let him get on the mainland.”

Chin said, “Danny, cut him off. Cut him off.”

Danny said, “Chin, we got him.”

The SUV roll a few times and Lisa asked “team roll call?”

Everyone said together, “We're good.”

Kono said, “Comescu in there?”

Callen said, “No, it's just the driver.”

Danny said, “Must have jumped out at the warehouse.”

They go to see what was left at the warehouse and what they find is a quarantine station. Salazar, Hill, and Scully. He gave them smallpox, too. It wasn't smallpox that killed them; Comescu executed them.

CDC and lab boys found smallpox virus samples, but not all of them. Apparently, several vials are missing. There was nothing in Comescu's vehicle. They come to think that he must have taken the virus with him.

Kono said, “This is quite a sophisticated setup. Negative pressurization system, top-of-the-line equipment. There's no way a Romanian thug did this by himself.”

Sam said, “I concur. Someone with very specialized scientific knowledge is involved.”

Danny asked, “What about the video cameras? Maybe we got a picture of him.”

Chin said, “CDC found footage. Evidently, our suspect used it to document the progression of the disease.”

Danny said, “Okay, uh, we'll have Kono go over to CDC. Maybe, uh, Frankenstein got caught on tape.”

Lisa said, “Callen and Hanna are looking for potential smallpox buyers. They're at TSA, checking incoming flights.”

Chin said, “Meantime, we're three gonna go to this hospital, see if Comescu's driver is feeling chatty.”

Chin said, “He's not gonna tell us anything.”

Danny said, “No, he's not, but we are gonna use a page out of McGarrett's playbook.”

Chin asked, “And what do you mean by that?”

Danny said, “Take the playbook, and you set it on fire.”

Chin said, “All right.”

Kono and CDC lady doctor listen to the tape and male voice said, “Patient beta developed flu-like symptoms 20 hours ago. The temperature at 38. 5 degrees Celsius. Eight hours later, a rash emerged on the tongue and in the mouth. I expect the pustular rash period to begin within the next ten to 12 hours.”

CDC doctor said, “It's astonishing. If I'm understanding this correctly, they have significantly reduced the incubation and prodrome periods.”

Kono said, “Meaning what?”

The doctor said, “Well, with hemorrhagic smallpox, the time between exposure and death is typically This version of the virus reduced that to three days.”

Kono asked, “So, what kind of impact would that have on an outbreak?”

The doctor said, “Monumental. The disease would spread faster and more efficiently than we could mobilize the vaccine.”

Kono asked, “You know the man talking-- does he ever appear on camera?”

The doctor said, “Nah, we've gone through everything. He only narrates, never shows up on screen. Still, there's something about him. I feel like I know that voice. He sounds familiar to me, but I can't place him.”

Kono said, “Maybe it's not the first video he's made.”

At the Hospital Danny, Lisa and Chin arrived, Danny tells the Police officer at the door “Hey, buddy, why don't you, uh, grab a cup of coffee, huh?”

Officer said, “All right, thanks.”

Lisa said, “This is Marku, Comescu's driver.” She read the name of the file. She adds, “You don't look so bad after all that, huh? Doc says you got a couple of fractures, a minor concussion, but you're gonna be out of here in no time.”

Chin said, “You know what we call that here in Hawaii? Pomaika'i.”

Lisa said, “Good luck.”

Danny said, “Yeah, but you know what they say about luck.”

Marku said, “I'm not afraid of you.”

Danny said, “Well, you shouldn't be afraid of me. Cause I am a very nice guy.”

Lisa said, “But This you should be afraid of.” Wave a bad pouch.

Marku said, “What is that?”

Lisa said, “I don't have any idea what it is. We found it in that lab of yours. We want to test it out now.”

Chin said, “See, I like that. Very scientific.”

Marku said, “You're American police officers. You can't do anything to me.”

Danny said, “Well, I'm certainly not gonna tell anybody. Are you gonna tell anyone?”

Chin said, “Not me.”

Lisa said, “All right, that's settled. Where's Comescu?”

Marku said, “Screw you.”

Lisa said, “Okay.” She walked over to IV.

Chin said, “Marku, so hostile.” Cuffed his hand and Danny held the IV hand still Lisa feel one of the injections and inserted it into the IV.

Marku said, “Hey, what? Wait, wait, wait. Take it out. Take it out!”

Lisa said, “I got it stopped. I'm gonna take it out. Just tell us where Comescu is.”

Marku said, “I-I don't know where he is. I swear.”

Danny asked, “All right, we're back in the IV.” Lisa started the IV again.

Chin asked, “How much of the virus did he take with him?”

Marku said, “Stop! Nine vials, okay? Take it out.”

Danny asked, “Okay, okay, who's he selling it to?”

Marku said, “A-All I know is the buy is going down today. International Market Place. But, uh, s-s-something is wrong.”

Chin asked “What?”

Marku said, “When Dracul got there to pick up the product, everyone was dead. All the patients, shot in the head.”

Lisa said, “And you expect us to believe that you didn't kill those men?”

Marku said, “It wasn't us. I swear to you! I swear. Wait! The doctor the doctor was gone.”

Chin said, “What doctor? Give us a name.”

Marku yells “I don't know. I don't know. I swear! Please, take it out! It's coming; I can't.” the fear in his voice was so real and it makes it sweet for Lisa, she failed to keep her husband and unborn baby safe. She couldn’t do anything about that but this, this was something she could take care off.

Danny said, “Wait! Relax, relax, buddy. It is vitamin B-12. It is supposed to aid in healing. You'll be fine.”

Chin said, “Aloha.”

Sam said, “The buyers are Chechen rebels from the Ingushetia Regiment. Our office is sending pictures. They blew up a bus stop in Moscow last year.”

Lisa said, “Good.”

Danny said, “You know what would make this perfect? If there were more people here; I mean, if we're gonna have a biological disaster, why don't we go big, you know?”

Sam asked Danny, “Why do you dress like that? You're in Hawaii.”

Danny said, “It's my style.”

 Sam said, “It's not a style. It's a bad habit. How's it looking, G?”

Callen said, “No sign of Dracul yet. I should have been the one questioning that driver.”

Chin said, “Hey, even your partner thought that was a bad idea, Agent Callen.”

Sam said, “We just got photos of the Chechens. We got Deni Islamov, Sergei Aminev.”

Danny said, “Kono, what's the bird's-eye view?”

Kono said, “Not yet. Hold on. Here we go. The Chechens are near Aina Alley, northwest corner of the market. Danny, you and Sam are closest. They're coming toward you right about now.”

Danny said, “All right, there they are.”

Sam said, “Let's go.”

Kono said, “Hold on. There's Comescu. He's over by the jewelry vendors.”

Callen said, “I got him. He's not carrying anything. Where are the smallpox vials?”

Danny said, “The buy already happened.”

Sam said, “If it did, the smallpox is in that bag, Well, then we got to take them now; let's go.”

Sam walked into the one and saying “Hey, how are you doing, man? Come on, Frankie. Take a walk.” Punch the wind out of him and ads “Oh, Frankie, baby, you got to lay off the mai-tais.”

Danny take the other one “Don't move. All right, Chechens are in custody.”

Sam said, “The cash is still with them. The buy hasn't happened yet; I repeat: The buy is still in play.”

Callen said, “That's Dracul's bodyguard.”

Chin said, “Vials must be in the case.”

Callen said, “They're getting spooked. We got to move on this.”

 Chin said, “All right, we're moving in. Dracul Comescu, hold it right there.”

Callen said, “Get down! Down! Down!”

Danny said, “Chin? Chin, what's going on? Chin?”

Callen said, “Comescu's running.”

Chin asked, “Get down now! Kono, you got eyes on them?”

Kono said, “Stand by. Yes. Bodyguard. He's near the food vendors.”

Callen said, “I don't see Comescu; I think they split up.”

Kono said, “There's Dracul. Callen your 12 o’clock Go. Chin, behind you! Freeze! Five-O! I will kill her.”

Chin said, “Let her go.”

the bodyguard said, “Drop your weapon now or she dies.”

Chin said, “Let her go! All right. I'm dropping my weapon, all right? I'm dropping my weapon.”

Bang bodyguard body drop to the follow and Chin said, “Nice shot, cuz! No sign of the briefcase. Comescu must have it.”

Callen and Dracul met at gunpoint they talk about how they destroyed each other life, and he said, “Sa mori tu!” Callen shot first before Dracul. Sam asked, “You, all right?”

Callen said, “We just recovered every missing vial of smallpox. So, yeah, I'm good.”

Sam said, “I wasn't talking about smallpox.”

Callen said, “I know.”

The team was at Kamekona have seafood lunch, Lisa and Catherine were the only one to call him Kame. He gives Callen and Sam same Shrimp Truck swag.

Sam and Lisa talked and for the first time they found out that she knew what and where or what her father was up to. He had asked Catherine for a full background check on Interpol agent and he had dial a hang-up up call to her in last 12 hours so that Lisa would know that he was alive and okay, wherever he was somewhere in Japan.

Kono called with more bad news Somebody had to switch the vials. She thinks it the doctor who was running the experiment. His name is Dr. Jarrod Prodeman. He's a formerly highly respected epidemiologist. I was able to match his voice from the experiment video with some old lectures posted online. Evidently he was disgraced after he faked some data to obtain a research grant, and he hasn't been able to work since.

Danny said, “So Comescu gets smallpox in Russia, gives it to Prodeman to modify, but Prodeman double-crosses him and keeps it for himself.”

Lisa asked, “But why double-cross the guys he's working for?”

Kono said, “Maybe he found another buyer. Hold on. Hey, guys, don't come to HQ. TSA has Prodeman booked on a flight departing for Los Angeles in 15 minutes. Send a picture of Prodeman to TSA, tell them to ground that plane, but do not to move on him until we get there, okay?”

Airport scrutiny said, “We've grounded the flight for maintenance. Uh, the passengers are waiting here at the gate. Your guy checked in several hours ago, but we haven't been able to locate him.”

Callen said, “I don't see him.”

Chin said, “We'll make him come to us.”

Danny said, “Excuse, me Marcy. Uh, I need you to page one of your passengers and offer him a first-class seat. Could you do that, please”

Marcy said, “Attention in the gate area, will Passenger Jarrod Prodeman please come to the desk regarding a seat upgrade?”

When Man walked to wards them Chin said, “That's not Dr. Prodeman.”

Danny take him way and asked “Who are you?”

Man said, “Uh”

Danny said, “What, you got to think of your answer?”

Man answers, “No, I Benjamin Gallagher. I-I knew this was a bad idea.”

Danny said, “No, no, no, Benji, traveling under a false identity is a fantastic idea. Where's Prodeman?”

Ban said, “I don't know.”

Sam said, “You got his ticket! Is he a buddy of yours?”

Ban said, “Look, I never met the guy before. He came up to me at the gate and asked me to switch flights with him.”

Danny said, “Right, and I'm sure you did it just out of the kindness of your heart.”

Ban said, “Well, that and he-he gave me $500. He had some sob story about his girlfriend being on an earlier flight. She was scared to fly without him.”

Sam said, “He was traveling with a woman? Yeah.”

Ban said, “Uh, the game was on at the bar, and I figured, you know, do the guy a solid, make a little money. Is that so bad?”

Sam asked, “What flight was he on?”

Sam call NCIS said, “Eric, I need Hetty to send a team to LAX right now. Hanalei Air Flight 792. Passenger traveling under the name of Benjamin Gallagher. I'll call you back.”

Sam turn to Face Five 0 and Callen asked: “What's up?”

Sam said, “We got a problem. The flight landed in Los Angeles five minutes ago.”

Danny said, “Okay, okay. So, our suspect is on the mainland with nine vials of smallpox.”

Lisa pulled her phone and talk to the Governor and Lisa, Chin, Danny, Callen and Sam head to Los Angeles to help close this case. It takes little work Five 0 and NCIS work together and find that Dr. Rachel Holden, she's an epidemiologist at the Malibu Cancer Institute is bankrolling Prodeman.

And she's targeting kids? That's her dispersal mechanism. Like the British giving blankets infected with smallpox to Native Americans. You give a kid a T-shirt, he takes it home, he infects his family. She could be donating it to schools.

Sam said, “Get out of the car. Out of the car now.”

Callen said, “Rachel Holden, you're under arrest.”

Rachel said, “The Earth is dying, and we are the disease. I was just trying to give the planet a fighting chance.”

Danny said, “By killing millions of people?”

Rachel said, “It took tens of thousands of years for the planet's population to reach a billion. But we've gone from six to seven billion in 12. You do the math.”

Deeks said, “No, I hate math.”

Sam asked, “What happened if your pandemic killed the people who could one day solve our problems?”

Callen said, “You didn't think about that one, did you? It's all right. You'll have plenty of time to think about it in prison.”

Sam said, “Get her out of here.”

Kensi said, “The Health Department and the CDC have secured the gift bags and are vaccinating anyone who may have been exposed.”

Lisa said, “I think I got check on aunty Marry and cousin Josie and have lunch with Aunt Michele while I am here I see ya the two of at the airport okay Danno” before anyone could say a word Lisa was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mess around with the Hawaii five 0 this is what Lisa Queen after her fight with Thea, She swears that she only comes back after Oliver returns.


	6. Not just other Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unanswered questions from the Flash current season will be touched upon.

After seeing my wife as she was deployed, I had come to Ray place being at home without Catherine there, it is well lonely. Sit up to see Ray wife with the baby in hand in the chair across from the couch he was  (SIGHS): Yeah.She said, “Sorry we woke you. Figured I'd let Ray sleep. He hasn't been doing much of that lately. Between this situation and how much you guys have been working Right.

Steve said, “No, no. No, you didn't, you didn't wake me. Trust me, I'm an early riser. (CLEARS THROAT) Besides, you're letting me live rent-free here on the couch.

Kate said, “Well, you can't tell a Kurdish girl to stop playing hostess. If my dad were here, he'd be furious I'm not offering to cook for you right now. (IMITATES FATHER'S ACCENT): Of course the man is hungry, Heja, - but he's only too polite to ask.”

Steve said, “Ah, I am not. Okay? And I loved your dad, I swear he was the best.”

Kate said, “He liked you, too.”

Steve asked, “Yeah.”

Kate said, “His son-in-law, on the other hand, the Black Irish-Italian Jew who never misses church.”

Steve watch her handle the baby. (BABY FUSSING QUIETLY)

Steve asked, “Ray tell you we're breaking in a new kid today?”Kate said, “Yeah. Name's, uh, - Clay something?”

Steve said, “Spenser. Clay Spenser. He says anything else about him?”

Kate said, “Just that he's the son of a frogman, and you don't like him 'cause he reminds you of Freddie.”

Steve (CRICKETS CHIRPING SOFTLY) saying “I do not, not like him all right? I just like giving him a hard time. Doesn't remind me of Freddie.”

Kate said, “Except when he does.”

Ray walked into the locked room and tell the newbie “Team room, 15.”

Clay asked, “Hey, just so I can just so I can get my head right, is this is this gonna be some kind of rookie hazing thing, or did we catch a spin?”

Ray said, “Can't we do both? 15 minutes.” On his way out he adds “Oh, yeah. Welcome to DEVGRU.”(team room Door Open and CLOSES)

Steve said, “Oh-ho! Look who's nice and early, huh? Oh. And he brings the wrong beer The import stuff.”

Ray said, “You're off to a good start.”Clay said, “On time is five minutes late, right?”

Boomer said, “You calling us late?”

Clay said, “(CHUCKLES) No, I, I was just,”

Steve said, “Okay, okay, okay, the first time that the new guy tries to show up his new teammates, I say that's a case of beer, right?”

Ray said, “Case of beer.”The team all yell out “Case of beer.”Clay said, “Oh, God.”

Boomer said, “Who's Mr. Personality?”

Communication officer Lt Mandy Moor information them, “Dr. Dmitri Alexeivich Zimov. Until yesterday, he was one of the men in charge of Russia's cyber warfare program, and the Agency's best clandestine source on Russian efforts to hack into our critical infrastructure.”

Luke asked, “What happened yesterday?”

Moor told them, “He attempted to defect to the United States.”

Steve said, “You don't say.”

Moor informed them, “We flew him and his wife in a four-seater out of Southern Siberia. They were supposed to follow the Chinese border all the way down into Afghanistan, got into a lightning storm above the Pamir Mountains, dropped off the radar. Satellite pass this morning found what we believe is the debris field, here.”

Clay said, “That's China.”(MOCK EXCLAIMING, GASPING from the team)

Boomer said, “First-time new guy says something - in a briefing - Case of beer!”OTHERS “Another case of beer.”

Steve said, “Good stuff. Not that stuff.” Point to the import Beer.

The team said “Yeah.”

Moor said, “Mr. Spenser, it's nice to have you back with us and yes, the crash site is on the Chinese face of the Wakhan Corridor.”

Bates said, “Good news is, it puts our people just ten kilometers east of the Afghan border. BAD NEWS, it also puts them at an elevation of approximately 12,000 feet inside a country with a nuclear arsenal and the largest standing army in the history of the planet. We're going in to get the survivors out.”

Miles said, “W-Wait, we're positive there are survivors?”

Bates said, “Satellite photos show movement at the crash site.”

Boomer said, “Okay, wait for a second, hold on. I mean, even if they walked away from a crash site like that, on that rough terrain, how are they gonna stay alive? Do they have training?”

Moor said, “Our officer and the pilot both went to survival school.”

Steve asked, “What about the doc?”

Moor said, “Doc and his wife are hikers. They kept a vacation home at the Altai Mountains.”

Ray said, “God, they must want this guy an awful lot for us to travel all the way to China.”

Toy said, “You can say that again.”

Steve said, “Right? Russians, they know he's gone? Before he left, Dr. Zimov wrote a letter to his old supervisor telling him that he'd been a CIA asset going on five years.”

Sunny said, “One way to prevent yourself getting cold feet defecting is to fix it so you will be executed if you return.”

Ray said, “Bosses want what's inside his head.”

Steve said, “Yep. Plus, they want to keep the Russians from getting him back.”

Boomer said, “So we, uh, get some ATVs in here?”

Steve said, “Oh, no, no, no. There's no time for ground infill. We're gonna have to HALO in. We got to get to the crash site, pick up the survivors' trail, run 'em down. Get everybody across the border into Afghanistan before they know that we are even there.”

Ray said, “Well, you think, uh, we'll be able to do all that before the Chinese find the wreck?”

Steve said, “Well, our chances are a lot better the sooner we get on the ground.”

Bates said, “Yeah, shouldn't be long till wheels up. Just heard that our Pentagon liaison has made it through gate security.”

Sunny said, “Whoa. - We're bringing a liaison?”

Bates said, “Putting U.S. boots on the ground in China could go wrong in a whole lot of ways that'd likely lead to World War III. Reckon that the Pentagon would like to avoid that kind of outcome.”

Steve said, “So naive. Okay, let me get this straight. So, liaison's gonna stay with TOC, comms on, just so we don't, what, inadvertently start World War III with the Chinese? Over comms that'll be in and out anyway because of the mountains.”

Ray asked, “Hey, did you pack us the new sat antenna?”

Comms Officer asked, “Are you trying to hurt my feelings?”

Moor said, “Liaison's gonna meet us at the airfield. We're good to go.”

Sunny said, “All right, the new guy owes us a case of beer - first time on an aircraft with us.”

Clay asked, “Bam! Abu Samir op doesn't count? I mean, I boarded a plane on that one, too, yeah?”

The team said, “Oh-ho!”

Steve said, “Oh, got you, Sunny. Oh.”(LAUGHTER, WHOOPING)

Sunny said, “We were on a C-130 on the Abu Samir op, disguised as a humanitarian mission. So new guy owes a case of beer every time he boards a new plane with us.”

Clay said, “I've been on a C-17 before.”

Ray said, “Not as a member of this team.”

Boomer said, “First time he questions a 3-IC, case of beer.”

CLAY asked, “This is, uh, this is getting a little expensive here. How many cases do we have?”

Steve said, “Oh! New guy owes another case of beer first time he loses count. Wow! That's a baker's dozen.”

Sunny said, “You know what? We don't make the rules, buddy. Just welcome to the show, little boy.(LOW CONVERSATIONS)

Bates said, “Master Chief Hayes. This is Pentagon liaison, Paul Marberry.”

Steve said, “Hey, Spense. It's another case of beer first time in a hammock. Just saying.”

(CLEARS THROAT) (DOOR ALARM BEEPING)

SUNNY: First time you jump with us, that's a case of beer.

STEVE said “Case of beer!”The make the way to plane site only there is other already there.

(FOOTSTEPS) (DOG PANTING) look at the map Steve said, “Let's see. All right. So, we landed here, now we're here. Means the wreck's a klick and a half east.”

Ray said, “Just over that ridge.”

Boomer said, “Well, terrain like this, we're lucky we get in a klick per hour. We got to get going.”

Steve order. “Sunny, rear security.”

Sunny said, “Roger that.”

Steve ordered, “Ray, take the point. Clay boy, on me. Let's go.” It takes them little over an hour to get to the where the crash site was located.

CLAY said, “Visual on crash site, standby.”

He looks through the night vision and sees another team where he said “Hey, we've got a problem. We got another team on the ground.”

Steve said, “Russians.”

Sunny asked, “You sure, boss?”

STEVE said, “Son of a bitch. They beat us here.”

Mandy said, “Alpha Group? You're certain?”

STEVE (OVER COMMS) “Yeah, I'm certain. They look like us and they move like us. As far as I know, there's only one Tier One Russian unit, that's Alpha.

Moor said, “Bravo 1, we're gonna need to give them a wide berth.”

Steve said, “Understood.”

DAVIS tell unwelcome man “It is. Look, Spetsnaz covers a lot of different units. Alpha is the best of the best. It has been the KGB hit squad days.STEVE said, “As soon as they're gone, we'll move in.

CLAY (OVER COMMS) “If Alpha's as good as they say, you don't think they might get out of sight, hole up somewhere and watch their backs?”

RAY (OVER COMMS) “They're not expecting a tail. Their main concern is the Chinese, just like ours. Russians aren't supposed to be here, either.”

Clay (over the comms) “That just sounds like we're assuming an awful lot.”

SUNNY (OVER COMMS) “Winner, winner, chicken dinner. The young buck owes us another case of beer for questioning the tactical judgment of his tactical betters.”

They got to the Plane and Bate (OVER COMMS) “Bravo 1, this is TOC. Sitrep, any casualties?”

TOC, this is Bravo 1. “Got one, the pilot there no sign of the officer or wife or the asset.”

SUNNy said “Got blood back here. There's blood in the back. Blood trailing from the plane.”

Steve over Comms “Hold on, TOC.”

Sunny said, “It's heading northwest. You figure Doc and his wife got a little banged up when they hit or our Officer. Might explain the blood in the back.”

Steve said “The Russians, they came in from the north. Picked up on the trail of Doc and his wife. And they headed northwest.”

CLAY said, “Plane survival kit's gone. Figure the doc took it. Looks like the Russians took the electronics, whatever documents they could find. Left the luggage. Are we going after them? Just saying, every second we stand here, their head start's getting bigger. Figure what they got 20 minutes on us? So? Well, so, Doc and his wife have 20 hours on them. We can catch up to them before they catch up to our people.”

Steve said, “Okay. Then what?"

Clay asked, “I'm sorry?”

STEVE asked, “Then what? What do we do after we catch them? Are we gonna ask the Russians really kindly if we can get the doc back? We can't engage, Spenser. What we have to do is we gotta get in front of them.”

Clay asked, “How do we do that?”

Steve smiled, “They don't have a dog.”

(CERBERUS PANTING) (WHINES QUIETLY) Mile said,  “Alpha wants to find the doc and his wife, they got no choice but to get close enough to step on 'em. Means they gotta follow their windy-ass trail. All we gotta do is get Cerberus downwind. Means we go straight up, wait for the dog to catch a scent.”

Boomer said, “Even with the dog, we can't cover the whole mountain.

Steve said, “We don't have to. We know where they're going.”

RAY asked, “He's got a compass from the survival kit.”

STEVE said, “The guy's not gonna know where he is. He's gonna head west, towards Afghanistan. And the only way through is the Wakhjir Pass. (CLAPS HANDS) Okay, look, hey, we got to get a move on.”

Clay said, “We gotta get up on that ridge. Tell you what, Brock, get Cerberus ascent, will you? I'll toss a thermite grenade, melt it all down.”

Steve said, “No, no, no, no, we can't do that.”

Clay said, “We're not gonna leave any kind of evidence here.”

Steve said, “It's best that the Chinese find the wreckage the way it is.”

BROCK the K9 officer said, “Yeah, go find it. Go find it.”

STEVE said, “Okay, let's go.”

(WHINES QUIETLY) BROCK (OVER COMMS) “Ed, He's got it.”

They come into the area where the is a cave and the team calls out “Dmitri, Katya.”

Dmitri. Yell back “I have a gun.”

STEVE said, “Okay. And you can hold onto that if you feel more comfortable. Listen, we're Americans. We're, we're here to bring to safety.

DMITRI asked, “How do I know you're not lying?”

Steve asked, “About which part?”

Dmitri said, “If you are Russian, you might say you are American so you can get close to take me alive.

SUNNY said, “Listen up, Drago. I got a thermite grenade that burns at 4,000 degrees and will melt your body like a candlestick. So you keep acting like a jerk, and I'm fixin' to throw one your way.”

Dmitri said, “you do that you be killing one of our own if ya are American”

The team all look at each other and STEVE said, “Listen, Dr. Zimov, we don't have a lot of time. There are Russian special forces on the ground. Last time we saw them, they were leaving the plane, tracking you.”

CLAY said, “From what we saw at the crash site, it looks like one of you might be injured. We got a medic out here and some first-aid supplies, so the sooner you let us in there, the sooner we can get to work on you or get you to a surgical hospital in Kandahar if your condition requires. Come on out.”

Doctor asked, “Which one of you is a medic?”

Boomer said, “I'm a medic, right here.”

Doctor said, “Help the young officer she fell unconscious right before you arrived”

Steve said, “All right. What do you say we just take that out of your hand right now, okay? All right." Take P90 out of the doctor hands. 

Boomer saw who the young officer and he knew that someone was going to get hit really hard when they got back to base camp.

Ray said, (KATYA GROANING) “You speak any English?” (GROANING)

Ray asked “You allergic to any medications?, Doc she going to need a few stitches over her cut but other than that she going be fine"

Boomer said, “Ray pass me the Morphine.”Nodding her head and (GROANS).

Doctor asked, “the young officer she saves my wife live is she going to be okay?”

Boomer said, “if she anything like her father she been just fine”

Ray see the young officer face and he looks at Boomer with alarm. Boomer said, “The sooner we get her stabilized, the sooner we can move”

MANDY: Bravo 1, be advised, eyes are on the border. Shows Chinese infantry moving in to block off the Wakhjir Pass. Estimated to be at least battalion strength. 700 men.

(WHISPERING) “You got to be kidding me. 700 geez.”

Ray said, “Are you telling me they found the plane?”

Base command said, “No, not yet. So far, all they know is the general location where it went down. They're bringing in the infantry to block off the area while they search.”

Bate said, “Bottom line, with the pass blocked, you're gonna have to find an alter the exfil route.”

Steve said, “Copy that. We'll take the goat trails out.”

Moor said, “Copy, Bravo 1.”

Ray asked, “How soon till you're ready to travel?”

Boomer over comms, “Ten minutes. Steve there something else”

Steve asked, “what now”

Boomer said, “it the officer I am sorry it Lisa”

Steve stormed into the cave and sure there was his daughter laying in the starcher band up. Everyone could see that the Commander was going to hit someone and they knew who.

Moor said, “Be advised, you got about an hour left till sunrise.”

Steve said, “Copy that.”

They call could hear the anger in his voice “We're on the move.”

Ray said, “It's gonna be a pain in the ass carrying that litter up and over.”

Boomer said, “Thread the needle through some goat trail, what, two meters wide? Don't have a choice, Ray.”

Steve said, “Where's the doc?”

Ray said, “What do you mean, where's the doc? Anybody got eyes on the doc? Anybody got eyes on the doc?”

TRENT said, “Negative. We thought he was with you. Over.”

Sunny said, “All right, look, I told the doc that Alpha was on his trail, so what he's probably gonna do is backtrack, turn himself in. They take him home to get interrogated and executed and she gets to live happily ever after.”

Miles said, “there no happy ever after without the doc” he had lost his wife and a police officer who was killed in the line of duty the only thing that gets him up in the morning is his kids.

SUNNY said, “ I'll go get him.”

Ray asked, “What do you mean you'll go? Alone?”

Steve said, “I've seen you climb hills, and that's a disaster. You're not going anywhere.”

Sunny said, “I'll take the kid, I'll take Spenser.”

Steve said, “Don't mess this up. - Wait, hold on. Listen, get her on the litter and have her ready to go when we come back.”

Ray said, “Okay, first of all, kiss my ass. Second of all, sunrise is in what, 30 minutes? Carl Lewis couldn't get us across that border by then.”

Steve said, “We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Sunny said, “Let's go. Are you up for a little exercise?”

Clay said, “Missed my spin class this morning.”

Steve said, “All right, let's do this.”Morning breaking over the mounts

Sunny asked, “Get your scope up. What do you see?”

CLAY said, “No sign of the doc. GOOD NEWS no sign of Alpha, either”

Steve said, “I don't know if that is good news. We don't see 'em, we don't know where they are, right?”

(BRANCHES SNAPPING) (INDISTINCT TALKING) DMITRI: What did she ever do but respect my work?

Steve said, “Come on, Doc, let's go.”

Doc said, “All she did was respect my work, that's all. She doesn't deserve this.”

STEVE said, “No one does. Okay, look. We're running out of time here. We got to get you out of here. Let's go, Doc. - Come on.”

“Bravo 1, this is Bravo 2.” Comms come to life

Steve said, “Watch him., All right? Bravo 2, this is Bravo 1. We got the doc.”

RAY said, “Glad to hear it. Okay, the sun's up. We're not gonna make the border. Yeah, it's a good thing I'm sitting down.”

STEVE said, “ It's too risky to move in daylight, so we're gonna hunker down.”

(HELICOPTER BLADES WHIRRING) Clay said, “And the Chinese agree.”

Steve said, “Yeah, they do. Figure we'll rendezvous back here after sundown, form up, head for the border all together? Sounds like a plan. 1, out.”

Ray said, “Copy that.”

Clay asked “What about Alpha?”

Sunny said, “What about Alpha?”

Clay asked, “What do you think they're gonna do?”

Sunny said, “They're gonna hunker down just like us. They don't want to get caught. That is if they're in the country.”

Clay asked, “You think they lit out?”

Steve said, “I don't know, what do you think?”

Clay said, “No.”

Steve said, “Okay, tell you what. Why don't you go set up watch position? I got the doc. Let's go. Come on, get up. We got to go.”

Over the comms, they here base camp, (WHIMPERS) “What do you mean they're staying put? Until when?”

Moor said, “Until the sun goes back down.”

(SCOFFS) “Because?”

Bates said “Cause the Chinese infantry doesn't have night vision. Soon as those surveillance birds spot that plane, most of the 700 troops that the Chinese are moving up to Wakhjir Pass are gonna start climbing up towards it. That's if they're not moving there already! Now, what happens if they come across our team before the sun goes down? I trust my men's ability to avoid detection."

Blackburn said “Oh, well, that's Okay. You know what? You can help me explain that to Washington.”

Steve said, “Blackburn's taking some heat.”

Miles said, “Blackburn is a mid-level officer. The job is to take the heat, and let the door kickers underneath him focus on the life and death.”

Ray said, “Figures, the new guy's first op would turn into a daylight escape and evade. so much for easing him in.”

STEVE said, “You ought to get some sleep.”

CLAY said, “I can go one day in the field without racking out.”

STEVE said, “Our mission was to come in, get out by sunrise. That didn't happen. Did you saw that, right? Sleep while you can.”

Clay said, “Who's gonna make sure he doesn't rabbit again while you're standing watch?”

Steve said “Oh, don't worry about that guy. He's out cold. He's been so pumped up on adrenaline for the past two days, he's not going anywhere till we pry his eyes open. So I'm hearing that you just moved in with a new girl.”

Clay said, “Wow, Master Chief Seaver's got a big mouth.”

Steve said, “you can call him Adam now. You're not on Green Team anymore.”

Clay (SNIFFS) “We didn't move in together. She kept her old place. She's just staying at my house most nights.”

Steve said, “She's staying every night in your place, so technically, you are living together. If you want to make sure she'll be notified if you get killed or jacked up, she's got to be your legal next of kin.”

Clay said, “Yeah, my whole life, I pictured how my first day as a DEVGRU operator might go. Never once did I imagine my team leader would be sitting here playing Dr. Phil.”

Steve said, “What I care about are the guys on my team. And they cannot afford to be distracted. A margin of error is zero. And to be honest with you, you know what? Technically, this is your second day as a DEVGRU operator.”

Clay asked, “Another case of beer?”

Sunny said, “No, that would be a bottle of tequila. Coming my way.”

Miles said, “Bravo 2, this is Bravo 4.”

Ray said, “Go for 2.”

Miles said, “Chinese ground control has moved off to the north. We're clear.”

Ray said, “Copy that.”

Clay said, “Them passes are getting closer together. Yeah, narrowing their search area.”

SUNNY asked, “How many Chinese troops are climbing up, heading towards us?”

Steve said, “Few hundred, at least.”

Sunny said, “How 'bout that doctor, huh? Had to run off, make himself feel like a hero. Leave the rest of us here holding his bag. He just had to stay put, let himself be rescued; we'd be across that damn border by now.”

Ray said, “Guy puts his wife in harm's way. I guess he feels like he ought to be the one to get her out.”

(KATYA GROANS SOFTLY) “You doing okay, ma'am? My husband is a hero. He does not need to make himself feel like one.”

Boomer asked, “Well, why the hell is he running around up here like a dumb-ass?”(SIGHS)

ray asked, “Did you know what he was working on?”

KATYA said, “He never spoke about it. For my protection.”

Boomer said, “How about working for the CIA? Was that for your protection, too?”

Katya said, “Dmitri is a genius. And if he has to do something, then it was the right thing to do.”

Boomer said, “Ah. that's what you call right there blind faith.”The team agreed

Boomer said, “Remind me when we get back home, I want to put her in touch with my wife.”

BOTH LAUGH, HELICOPTER PASSES OVERHEAD, BIRD HOOTS “Got you, boss.” Nightfall they move to meet up with the rest of the team.

CLAY said, “Friendlies coming in.”

RAY “Keep coming.”

(GROANS) (SPEAKS RUSSIAN) KATYA: Shh.(BOTH SPEAKING RUSSIAN) KATYA: It's okay.

STEVE over comms “TOC, this is Bravo 1. Be advised, we're heading for the border.”

MANDY “Copy, Bravo 1. Good luck.”

Ready? (GROANING SOFTLY) (KATYA GROANS SOFTLY) (KATYA GROANS SOFTLY) (WHINES SOFTLY)

(DOG PANTING, WHINES) “What do we got? It's coming straight from the border. He smelled it when the wind changed.”

RAY said, “Could be an animal.”

STEVE asked “Enemy eye or lasers. Move. Get cover.”

SUNNY said, “Our six is clear.”

Steve said, “That definitely is not an animal. That's the Russians.”

Clay asked, “Why didn't they shoot?”

Steve said, “They don't know who we are. They're running dark, too. Can't afford a mistake. The question now becomes, how do we get past them? They got night vision.”

Clay asked, “What about thermals?”

Ray said, “We got to figure they have everything we have.”

Clay said, “So the real question is, how would we get past us?”

SUNNY said, “Case of beer for the new guy. The first time he said something smart.”

Steve said, “Yeah, that's worth a case of beer.”

Meanwhile on Basecamp MARBERRY: Under no circumstances am I sending any more Americans across that border.

Moor said, “Yeah, well, news flash, we already have Americans across that border.”

Marberry said, “Which I'm on record with the brass as arguing against.”

Moor said, “And congratulations for that, - but we are where we are.”

Marberry said, “Where we are is I'm not gonna risk World War III to save six men.”

Moor said, “Where exactly does that leave our guys? Russians in front of them, Chinese infantry - climbing up behind them.”

Marberry said, “Our guys are Tier One special operators. As far as extracting themselves from their current predicament, my suggestion would be that they do something special.”

DAVIS said, “Commander, satellite shows the Chinese squad two klicks east of Bravo Team, moving in their direction.”

Bate over comms “Bravo 1, this is TOC. Come in. Over.”

Steve said, “TOC, how are we looking?”

Bate said, “The good news is we got a Special Forces ODA driving up to meet you on the Afghan side of the border. The bad news, Chinese are two klicks to the east, moving in your direction. Command said that, until you are back across that border, you're on your own. Listen, if there's a silver lining, it's that the Russians don't want to get caught by the infantry either. Got no more business operating in China than we do.”

Steve said, “So what you're saying is we don't have a choice.”

Ray said, “We just got to sit here with the Russians in a standoff and hope that they blink first?”

Sunny said, “Basically, yeah.”

Steve said, “Hold up. There might be another way. Stand by. Everybody get their NODS up. Might take a minute or two to get your eyes adjusted, but let me know when they're up.”

Boomer said, “Kin Bar raid” recalls an old mission where they use the same tactic.

Steve  said, “Ray, they're running dark, we blind them.”

Ray said, “Light it up.”

Sunny said, “Light it up.”

Steve said, “All right, boys, the Russians are also wearing night vision, so we're gonna throw all of our flashbangs and thermite grenades to whiteout their NVGs and thermal sights as we make a run for the border. Keep lighting it up, all the way across.”

Mile said, “It'll only take their eyes a minute or two to adjust. Figure we've got that same minute or two to get across the border, so we'll have to move fast.”

SUNNY said, “250 yards of uneven ground carrying a litter in 60 seconds. Yeah, we got this.”

Boomer said, “That's right, we got this. Let's bone her up. Three, two, one, execute.”

(LOUD BANGING, MEN SHOUTING) (PANTING) (BANGING, SHOUTING CONTINUES) (BANGING, SHOUTING CONTINUES)

(GRUNTING) Wolverines!

(WHOOPS) backup said, “Welcome to Afghanistan.”

(INDISTINCT CHATTER) (BAG THUDS) (CHUCKLES)

Ray said, “So, we're in a standoff. Need the other guys to blink first. Why not make 'em blink? You know, it pays sometimes, being a control freak.”

Steve said, “Professionally, anyways.”(CHUCKLES)

bate said “How'd he do? Spenser?”

Steve said, “He has got a lot to learn.”

Bate asked, “You gonna teach him?”

Steve said, “Am I gonna teach him? Time's gonna teach him. If he doesn't pay attention, he's gonna get himself killed.”

Moor asked, “How many cases you up to?”

Clay said, “Believe it's 19. This rate, I'm gonna be broke by Christmas"

Moor said, “Bring in a couple more cases tomorrow and the next day, then buy 'em a keg. They won't want to do the math. I bet you they'll just call it even.”

(CHUCKLES) “Thanks.”

Sunny said, “Yeah, no more of that foreign beer, okay?”

Clay said, “Yeah, I got it.”

Ray said, “Cause there are three things you never import, young Jedi. (CHUCKLES) That's cars, beer, and top cheddar.”

Clay said, “Top cheddar!”

Ray said, “Top cheddar, baby.”

(CRICKETS CHIRPING) (LOCK CLICKING) (KEYS JANGLING) the team was on stateside one more, Ray asked: “how is Lisa?”Steve was ice his hand after punching the wall in the medical bay.

He said, “she made it through the operation but fell into a comma on paper she has been moved to Hawaii but she been a move to Starling City under a different name for her safety. While Wo Fat still out there I can’t take any chances with her safety”

Ray said, “she be fine she is A McGarrett after all”

Steve looked up at him and said, "there was something else there was unusual reading in the air over the crush that no one can explain, it may have been the course of Lisa medical State. no one knows for sure, Intel believes that Doc and his wife were exposed to it too"


	7. So close yet So far apart!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is at Starling City Hospital after her mission gone wrong. Oliver he there for his medical check before he goes home...

Lian Yu Now: Oliver Queen 

Running through the forest I hurry to the rocks and climb up as quickly as I can.  Pausing I study the vessel as it comes closer.  It’s a fishing boat and I let myself feel a moment of victory before I jump along the edge of the cliff to the hidden cache of weapons. Pulling out the bow and the special arrow, I set fire to the arrow and take aim.  All these years of training pay off as the arrow slices through the air to its target.  The pile of treated wood on the beach gives off the intended bloom of fire and minutes later the boat changes direction to head towards the beach. They land on Lian Yu, an Island named in Mandarin for Purgatory. 

I’m soon there to greet them.  To reveal me to them.  For five years I’ve had one main thought, one main goal; to survive.  Survive and one day returns home with my Alphas and fellow Omega.  The Island held many dangers. To live I had to make myself more than what I was.  To forge me into a weapon. I am returning, not the boy Omega that was shipwrecked, but the man that will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen. 

WEBG Starling City 7 News: Breaking News 

Oliver Queen is alive.  The Starling City resident was found by the fisherman in the North China Sea along with fellow Starling resident Sara Lance, and two other people just days ago, five years after he went missing and was presumed dead after the accident at sea which claimed the Queen’s Gambit. 

Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture of the Starling City club scene.  Shortly before his marriage to his long-time friend Lisa McGarrett. Oliver cleaned up his act right before he disappearance and When asked by reporters he has this to say.

Cut to five is ago at the Queen’s holidays party, Oliver smiled and said, his wife, Lisa, she is my hope my light she makes me want to be a better person, someone who she could depend on, he then looks at Lisa whisper Plus your father scares the shit out me. Lisa laughed jokes that Oliver should be scared of her not her father.

Oliver Queen was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi in his young wild days before marriage. Queen is the Omega son of Starling City’s billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but is now officially confirmed as deceased.

Starling City Hospital Marry McGarrett

After hearing the news about Lisa, Mary Ann went in to sit with her while Chin and Kono called Governor Jameson and Kamekona and Catherine and so on it was a big list of friends and family.

Seeing her niece unconscious was very unusual for Mary Ann. Looking pale and attached to all sorts of medical machinery, Lisa was almost unrecognizable.

Mary was glad she couldn't see any of her injuries. She watched the minuscule movement of her nostrils as she breathed. Mary never thought something like that would make her emotional.

She thought about the last few months since Steve had sent her back to LA. Unlike before, her brother, and niece had made sure to call her a couple of times a week. It was just beginning to feel like they were a family again.

But after Steve's call last night, something snapped. Mary had decided she wasn't going back to LA. Ever. She wanted to be close to Steve as long as she could. Safety was one thing, but when it made life miserable, what was the point? Steve had to understand. She hoped he would anyway.

After what seemed like forever, Mary noticed Lisa's eyelashes flutter. Then her fingers twitched and her face changed from that uncharacteristic calm to a more Lisa-like expression. She blinked twice and with some difficulty, turned her head to look at Aunt Mary. Then she frowned.

"And everybody else okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, Lisa. You're the only one in danger here." Mary replied.

Lisa's head turned back so that it was straight on the pillow. She seemed to finally be processing the fact that she was in the hospital and Mary could tell that her entire body ached.

"What happened?" young McGarrett asked.

"So, you don't remember getting shot seven times?" her Aunt asked.

Lisa thought for a second. "I remember three. I remember I had to fight the backstabbing SOB and fly a damaged plane through storm"

"Well, there is that” Mary pointed out before she could say anything else Lisa cut her of…

“please tell me that SOB made it so I can beat the living shit out of him for putting me in here,” Lisa asked her aunt.

She replied, “Sorry, from what I hear he with the plane the last your father saw the SOB has you call him”

Lisa asked, “how is that fair?”

Mary said, “it’s not, but they took out all the bullets, however, you won't be moving from that bed for a while."

"Is that why you're here?" Lisa asked her Aunt?

"No. I'm here because you and Steve both made me a promise." Mary pointed out.

"Aunt—" Lisa was cut off…

"What? You never break your promises. You said we'd see each other again. I had to make that happen." Mary reminded her.

"It's not that big a deal," Lisa stated.

"Yeah, it is. The doctor says you're not out of the woods yet." Mary pointed out.

"You know how doctors are." Mary could help smiled her Niece was just like her father when it comes to being injured.

"Yeah, and I'm here to make sure you do exactly what he says." Lisa smiled she loved her aunt for that more than she would admit.

"You don't have to do that." Stated Lisa.

"Lisa, I'm not going back to LA. Whatever danger I'm going back To Hawaii, it's better than living in misery."

Lisa asked, “have you told big bad SEAL that, what did Dad have to say”

Mary said, “he doesn’t get a vote it my life, and I was kind of hoping you help me out with that?”

"All right," Lisa said. "the only way Dad would let you is if you're living with him and taking self-defense classes and getting a CWP..."

"Wait," Mary interrupted. "What was that last one?"

"Concealed weapons permit." Lisa enunciated carefully. Then she winced. "Ow."

"What?" Mary asked.

"Nothing..." Lisa was her father’s daughter dismissing her discomfort.

"You need me to get the doctor?" Mary asked.

"It's fine." The scowl on Lisa's face was deepening by the second.

"Does it hurt that much, or are you just irritated that I know it hurts?" Mary asked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." She hissed out.

"Oh, I think you're getting better." Mary joked

"About how long do I have to stay here?" Lisa asked.

"A day longer than you can stand."  Marry pointed

"It's already been that." Lisa groaned.

Mary's phone buzzed and she looked at the message on the screen. Then she stood up.

"Steve and Thea are here and you're only allowed two visitors at a time." Lisa nodded and her jaw set.

Starling city Hospital Oliver Queen

Oliver watched the crowd going in out of the hospital I could make out my father in law and his sister, she does not know Oliver hear, he sure that his mom had wanted her to wait to see Oliver tomorrow when he goes home, she would be there been it’s a Saturday. I had to Stop myself from running after her especially because she sounds every worried.

Thea asked, “why are we here at Hospital?”

Steve said. "Lisa's had a... well she got a little hurt and she can't go anywhere today." Oliver froze his Wife, what had happened to his wife.

Thea immediately switched gears from long-haired overgrown princesses to the condition of her favorite sister, well her sister in law. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked, nervously.

"Yeah. The doctor says she's doing really well, but she has to stay in the hospital for a while, so we're going to see her here." Steve told a young teen.

"Oh, good. Does she have a TV in her room? Cause I bought some movies so we can watch them with her." The teen asked.

"Well, we'll see. She might be pretty tired." Steve stated.

"Did she get hurt at work?" Teen asked.

Steve paused, wondering how much he should tell her. “yeah, her co-pilot double-crossed her and shot her coursing to plane to crush”

"And Lisa's gonna be okay?" Thea asked again.

"Yeah. she'll pull through. she always does." Steve smiled down at the teen. They both stop and he could make out two ladies talking just within his eye line. The two women looked up when Steve and Thea entered the room. Now that he could see her face, Oliver recognized the woman from a brief glimpse he'd gotten her picture on Lisa's phone. It was Lisa Mother Catherine, she looks so different out of uniform. Boots, jeans, and short sleeved blouse.

Catherine attempted a smile.

"Have you seen her yet?" Steve asked.

Catherine nodded her head before she said, “all I say is, that she is your daughter, she already made two young interns cry, and throw Danno out. He and Grace just left to get back to the hotel, bad News she board and I have not got a chance to tell her about Oliver yet the silver lining is that have Thea here and give her good news about Oliver would put her in a good mood”

Thea said, “or it will make her want to break out here and go see Ollie”

Steve and Catherine said together, “you know ya sister so well”

Catherine adds, “but she could not even if she want too, she hooked up to this medical machinery so she not going anywhere anytime soon, but a visit from ya brother would be good for her and him”

Thea said, “mom has not told Ollie yet about Lisa, she wants Ollie to have a full day home before she drops that bombshell”

That was all Oliver could find out about what happened to his wife before they had moved out of earshot. He had lots of questions more that than he had before.

He could not sleep and he keeps listen in try to find out more information about his wife but hours went by…

Starling City Hospital Now: Moira Queen

Moira Queen pauses at the door to her son’s room and listens as the doctor tells her the results of the medical.  As Oliver’s an Omega he needs a registered guardian for emergencies and she’s done her best to take over that role, it’s temporary for the moment.  She can be his guardian but only until his wife is fit to take that role once more up and then she legally can’t do anything but step back and let Lisa take him.

“Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue.  Second degree burns on his back and his arms.  X-Rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed. And then there are the Mating bites,” The doctor won’t even look at her for that part, “The ones on his right shoulder are frenzied, messy, and faded,” the last gives her hope, faded means the bond didn’t take or was now broken.  “The a set of Mating bites on his left side of his chest are clear and crisp,” She knew these teeth make belong to her daughter in law. Turning from where she was watching her son, she asks, “Has he said anything about what happened?”

“No,” The doctor looks worried, “He’s barely said anything.”  She turns her head back to stare at Oliver, an Oliver who’s busy staring out of the hospital window and giving no sign he even knows she’s here.  “Moira, I’d like you to prepare yourself.  The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found.” She opens the hospital door anyway and hopes against hope that it was her Oliver that they found.  That somehow her son has come back to her.

She asked the “Doctor, has anyone told him about his wife's condition?”

Doctor said, “I leave that you, however, you should know Commander Queen is been take back into surgery her family is all here too”

Moira said, “what happens?” she sounds alarmed, Doctor explained that it was infection one the hole is Commander Queen. That she is strong Alpha she will pull through.

Moira said, “I don’t want anyone upset my son about all that, he been a lot already, I tell him after he is back at home where I know he be safe”

Starling City Hospital Now: Oliver Queen

I could hear the conversation between mom and my doctor, my mind is reeling Lisa been hurt and there are keep it from me. I don’t like that after all, she is my wife that give all the right I need to know what was going on with her. When I hear the door open and I keep my eyes trained on my city.  Only when my mom says, “Oliver,” do I turn from the view to acknowledge her.

She hasn’t changed.  She’s exactly like I remember her, “Mom,” is pulled from me as I wait to see if she’ll welcome me back or hate me for not being able to save my father.

I needn’t have worried she welcomes me back with open arms, “Oh, my beautiful boy,” her voice breaks as she tries to hold back her tears and for the first time in years I’m hugging my mother.  I’ve missed her so much.  We don’t bother to break the hug for a long time and I breathe in her Beta scent, it tugs at my childhood memories and I let myself enjoy this moment.

Oliver had to spend one more night here in the hospital, eardrop on every conversation he could hear try to find out whatever he could on Lisa condition it proved to be harder than he first thought. He sends his love through his bond to his wife it would be strong that they were in the same City under the same roof and yet so far apart.


	8. my wife

Starling City Hospital Lisa Room 

Lisa was still asleep when Dr. Hanna checked his wounds. Her fever was rising and Dr. Hanna suspected there might be an infection in one of the holes in her chest. Or both.

"It's good you caught it so quickly," he said, looking at Catherine. "I'll get her back into surgery as soon as I can. Hopefully, we'll get this under control." Catherine nodded and Dr. Hanna left the room. Presently, Steve returned carrying a blanket, but without Charlie.

Catherine turned to face him as he came in. "The doctor thinks—"

"I heard," Steve said.

"I have to leave soon. Kono and Mary both have my number, so if someone could call me..." Catherine duty to the Navy first she had been recalled.

"I'll make sure you're kept in the loop." He could hear the mix emotion in his wife's voice, he adds, “she will understand Cath”

Catherine nodded and turned back to look at Lisa. She smoothed back her hair and willed her daughter to wake up. She didn't want to leave her like this. As if in answer to her thoughts, Lisa's eyelids fluttered. It took young McGarrett a few seconds, but finally, her eyes opened completely and she looked up at mom.

"What's going on mom?" she asked, rather hoarsely.

"You have a fever," Cath said. "Maybe an infection. You're going to surgery soon."

"Fun." She knew that mean longer stay and that was something Lisa would not like every much.

"Lisa, I won't be here when you get out. I'm not going to be in the area again until March." The sadness in her mother voice was thin.

"Don't worry about it. I've got more than enough people here to look after me," she said eyeing her father who was watching her.

"I don't think an entire army could 'look after' you." Cath smiled causing Steve to nodded his head in agreement.

Lisa smiled. "You're probably right."

"I know I am. Still, you do have a very smart little girl keeping tabs on you." Catherine eyed the blanket Steve held. As if on cue, Lisa shivered and the two of them draped it over her.

"Don't worry," Steve said. "Charlie and I will keep her in line."

Catherine smiled at Steve and looked back at Lisa. "I have to go now," she said.

"I'll be here when you get back," Lisa said.

Catherine kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered, "I'll hold you to that."

Then kissed Steve afterward she left and for a while, Lisa stared at the open door. Her vision was sort of blurry from the fever and breathing hurt worse than before.

Steve smiled, that know it all smiled and Lisa said, "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be nice to me."

Steve said, "I brought you the blanket."

Lisa couldn't help a small laugh even though it hurt. "Because you love me. Everyone does."

Steve pointed out, "Except all those people who shoot at us all the time."

"They're not people," Lisa stated.

"expect Danno he would say that… you know there are times I genuinely wish I'd never met you... but then I remember that you sicked the governor on Stan when Rachel wanted to take Charlie away from me... and you let me tie that guy to the hood of my car."

Lisa said, "he still owes you for that one."

Steve said, "Yeah. All I'm saying is don't die, okay?"

"You know, I don't plan on it," Lisa told her father.

Steve imposed Danny, "See, that's the thing, you never do. No one does. But people die every day. You can't do anything. I think I would be happy if you'd just remember that."

Lisa points out, "It might help if he'd stop calling you things like 'Superman'."

Steve told his daughter, "Not really. I guess I've felt like my life was in my own hands for a long time."

Lisa said, "Well it is, expect mine is now in the hands of one very dedicated doctor. I don't care how easy he makes it sound, digging seven bullets out of once body has to be nearly impossible."

Steve said, "I know for a fact that It hurts like a son of a bitch if that makes you feel better."

Lisa asked, "Why would that make me feel better?"

"Good. I have to go find Charlie and call your aunt." Her father said.

"Where is she?" Lisa wonders what happen to her aunt.

"She went over to your place to leave her stuff. Said she'd be back this evening." Steve informed her. Great Aunt Mary was not the cleanest of people, few year ago I got a little apartment away from the Queen’s mansion because me been there was just too difficult on all of us. For me everywhere I look I was reminded of Oliver and to the Queens, I was a reminder of what they lost.

"You don't have to stay you know?" Lisa stated

Steve rubbed the back of the neck and look around the room how does one bring up fact that one’s husband believed dead has been found alive after five years been lost at sea. But Lisa knew her father well, he was had the same reaction when Lisa had asked about boys when she was seven. It was her fault she should have asked her mother or aunt Michelle, she had learned not to talk about boys around her father or her uncles they get all funny about it.

Lisa asked, “Dad just tell me already it can’t be having bad has the Bosnia can it?”

Steve sign, “We agreed that we never talk about that mission, no it not about that, it about Oliver”

Lisa said, “relax Dad I saw the news right before you guy all came in to watch the movie with me”

Steve said, “he is here in the hospital his going home tomorrow morning. I see his medical report let’s just say that what he had been through has boy is nothing to that has medical report say, thing like that has way of rigging forgotten memories”

Lisa said, “I want to see him” after five years she needs to put her own eyes on him.

"I know. The doctor gonna be in soon. I talk to him and see okay" He gives her a look, a look that she knew too well.

Steve left the room and for the first time since she'd woken, Lisa was alone. She considered whether she really ever did think she was invincible. She didn't think she did, buts he could recall feeling in control. This was different though. Laying in a hospital bed unable to move, she was aware of just how little control she had. The more she thought about it, the more she realized her entire life had been out of control since she came back to Starling City. She would never admit it, especially not to her family.

Thinking about Starling City her mind filled with Oliver, her husband was back home and she yet to see him. She let her sensors open up something she doesn’t do when she in highly populated areas unless absolutely necessary. She could feel him smell him, he was in the same floor room close to the waiting room. she reaches out through the bond they shared has husband and wife. He was weak, small smiled played on her lips he was okay more then okay he was lot stronger that he was five years ago. They had a lot to talk about but first, she had to get out here.

It wasn't long before the doctor came back and Lisa actually thought about what was going on. She knew she could have died. In fact, she still could, but it wasn't all that likely.

Lisa was almost glad when she was anesthetized. It meant she didn't have to think about anything for a while. Of course, she knew her chest would probably hurt worse when she woke up.

** Hospital ER waiting room **

Mary Ann hurried back to the hospital after getting Steve's call. Chin and Kono were already there. Steve had called them too. Somewhere in the hospital, Moira Queen was meeting her son after five years. Funny how something good always come long with a dose of bad well in this family it always seems like that. Five days ago, Oliver Queen was found by the fisherman and Lisa gets hurt really badly in a mission. Steve got hold of one of the most wanted arms dealer and Dad get his head blown off, five years ago Oliver found out he carrying a baby and he goes and gets lost at sea.

Kono and Charlie Williams were sitting on the floor in the waiting room, sharing a coloring book, and Steve and Chin were talking near the hallway. Mary wondered what she was supposed to do. It seemed Lisa had already gone into surgery so the only thing left was to wait. It was almost irritating.

Mary sat down across from the Kono, not really noticing their polite hellos. She knew Steve and Chin had observed her entrance but didn't acknowledge it. So, she crossed her arms and sat back in the chair. It was hard to believe that only that afternoon they had all been in Lisa's room watching a movie Lisa’s Sister in law and she seemed to be doing well. Mary should have known it wouldn't be that easy. She thought about the struggles she would face trying to help her niece recuperate. She would resist even the slightest assistance and she would have to press because if she didn't take it easy, she would wind up right back in the hospital. Mary shook her head. They had a long way to go before Lisa even got to come home.

Home. Mary considered the word. She knew now that Hawaii was her home. Her parents' house. Living with her brother wouldn't be difficult. Keeping him alive, that was another story. Mary couldn't help thinking of when Steve sent her back to LA. He said Hawaii would always be her home, that he would bring her back. He did, just not how he thought he would.

Mary almost laughed remembering Steve’s conditions. Self-defense and a concealed weapons permit. She knew a bit of the first and wasn't too worried about the second. Of course, when it came to her brother, she was sure her skills were insufficient.

Mary didn't really notice the passage of time or when Steve and Chin joined them. When she looked up, Steve was sitting behind Charlie and Chin was on the floor next to his cousin. Mary felt a little out of the loop, but she wasn't sure how to get in it. She reminded herself that these people were Lisa and Steve's family and hers by default. So, she got up and went over to sit next to Steve. He gave her a look that seemed to question if she was all right. She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile and Steve returned it. Then he turned back to Charlie, seeing that he was finished coloring and wanted his honest opinion.

"It's all inside the lines," Steve said.

"Isn't it supposed to be?" Charlie replied.

"Well, if you're a normal person, yes, but I think Cousin Lisa would color outside the lines." Steve turned to Mary for confirmation.

"It's true," she said nodding. "She always added stuff too. Like tanks and airplanes and boats much like her father at that age." She smiles at her brother.

"She will say ships?" Steve asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kono said.

"Okay, Kido. I think you need some ships in there." Chin do a good job of being Lisa.

Charlie sighed and picked up a grey marker. "What kind?"

"An aircraft carrier," Mary said, "and a battleship."

Charlie nodded. "And I'll put aunt Catherine in the battleship and give it to Lisa to make her feel better."

"That's a great idea," Kono said, taking a blue marker. "I think we need some water too."

Mary leaned back in her chair and watched as the others gave Charlie suggestions on what Lisa would like. They knew her niece as better than she did. The waiting seems to go on for days but it only is a few hours. It was seven hours later when the Dr. Hanna came out and told them that Lisa made it through the surgery that they kept her in a medical sleep for next 24 hours to give her body some much-needed rest well she recovers.

Hospital Starling city Oliver Queen

For the fourth time Oliver look at the clock on the wall, he can’t sleep had found some information about Lisa, a nice nurse had told him that they kept Lisa in medical sleep for the next 24 hours. He had charmed her into telling him which room his wife was been kept. What he found was little shocking Lisa was admitted in under Lynn Queen US Navy officer a full bird commander. This young nurse had picked up from chatter that she had three Purple Hearts and she sees his wife’s uniform when she was drop off from that she know that the young lady had a Parachutist Insignia, a fancy name for jump wings. Nurse Mari told him that the young lady has seen some front-line act from all the ribbons and awards on her dress-blue uniform, Mari could tell that one of these is for Marksmanship Ribbon both rifle and pistol.

His wife had through herself in her job in the last five years that he fights for his life in that hell hole of the island, five years where nothing good ever happen to expect maybe meeting same long-lost family who had been his tower of strength over last five years.

Oliver rolled out of the bed and slowly made his way over to door and take look out the small window he sees there no one at the nurse station. This was his chance, he opens the door careful her he steps out and close the door behind him and start to walked towards Lisa room, which he knew that to Thea who broken her hand when she left of the bike when she was three and thanks to his new-found friends from island he knew how to sink in to Lisa room without been detected.

See his wife laying hospital bed helpless pale hooked to all this medical equipment’s, this is not her, she was always active, running around, fighting, shooting or blowing things up and when she not working she be swimming running always on her feet never stay in one place for too long. Her hair is shot to her shoulders, it was long five years ago. He took a deep breath in she still smells like the ocean, gunpower and her Alpha scent make him want to drop to hid knee wait for her orders. He took a small step towards her, and he knew that she has broken most of her right-side rib were broken the way she favours her left side in her sleep. He pushed some loss hair of her the side of her face. Old Oliver would fell part or run for the hills, but this new Oliver was done with Running he face thing head on now. he wondered what his Lisa would think of this new Oliver. He knew he need her that he would not be able to face the all the hardship he would be face while he right his father wrongs and proactive this city, his father ding wishes he hope that she would understand. He lay next to his wife on her left side place his head on the corner of her pillow and closes his eyes.

Light touch care, loving to pat his face, he slowly opens his eyes, he was meant with hazel almost gold eyes, his wife's eyes were looking into his sleepy blue eyes. Oliver said, “hi” his voice is thought with fear and excitement all at the same time.

A smile playing on her lips, has she told him, “I knew you come back home, I just knew” she was still patting his face. Her hand moved to back on his neck play with is hairline.

Oliver face clouded with fear and sadness he said, “sorry I could not save our son” he thinks please down hate me. Oliver could take it if everyone else hates him not her, not Lisa.

Lisa said, “not your fault, you took care of this who…” she could not finish that thought. Oliver closed his eyes it still hurt, he could really talk about it either. He stays with her like that until the sun came up before he went back to his room waiting for his mother to came to get him because he was going home today.

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter of part 3 is up now thank you...


End file.
